Chaos is Magic: Dark Genesis
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Trapped in a distorted universe with no memory of his friends, Sonic must venture through the crumbling world to find everyone and restore everything that once was. But as the events unfold, Twilight Sparkle will be forced to make one heartbreaking decision that will change the universe and maybe the fate of her friends. Also, what is story behind Star Swirl and Sonic?
1. The Null Drift Zone

**Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony**

_**CHAOS is MAGIC: Dark Genesis**_

_Here it is. The main event. The big story._

_I am serious. This story is going to be huge. Lots of characters, lots of landmarks and lots of battles. Everything will be revealed. Expect a lot of waiting time while I think of some good and interesting plot elements._

_Also, sorry for taking so long with the first chapter. I'm still trying hard to come up for some new ideas to expand on this story. It might also take a while for the next chapters so please have your patience ready._

_Thank you all for the support and comments and hope you enjoy this._

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_Newly Alicorn Princess; Twilight Sparkle accidently caused a space-time rift to open while fighting a villain from another world. Colliding Unicorn Magic and Chaos Energy causes a rift to open between two worlds, Equestria and Mobius._

_Twilight and her friends were sent to Mobius and there they met this world's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. They teamed up with him and his Freedom Fighters to stop an even powerful villain from destroying all of time; Chaosmare. Although they succeeded, this event would eventually leave a mark on the two worlds, causing a dispute between Mobians and ponies. Even when Ixis Naugus took over as king, he tried to have the princesses of Equestria executed for this crime._

_But then, Dr. Eggman takes the lead in this. Not only does he plan to take over Mobius with his new Egg Army but also Equestria. Little do the rest know, a shadowy group called the Legion of Darkness have planned to take over the universe ever since the rise of Chaosmare and her defeat. Their movement was beginning. Their plan was to unleash a Dark Genesis Wave on both worlds, hoping to alter its history and plunge them into darkness, but thanks to Eggman's obsessed revenge, the Dark Genesis Wave was unleashed too early and has now shattered the entire universe into fragments._

_What will become the fate of the future? What will happen to our heroes? To Sonic? To Twilight? To their friends?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who's Who?<strong>_

_**-Sonic the Hedgehog: **The Blue Hero  
><strong>-Twilight Sparkle: <strong>Friendly Princess  
><strong>-Pinkie Pie: <strong>The Giggly Pony**  
>-Grogar: <strong>Villain**  
>-Vector the Crocodile: <strong>Chaotix Leader_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Null Drift Zone<strong>

Everything was dark.

"Hey, little fella? Are you alive?" Something was poking him with a stick. "I don't think he's alive."

The blue hedgehog then started to open his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry as he looked around his surroundings. The atmosphere looked purple black and the ground underneath him felt hard. As he moved his head forward he saw a rather weird dwarf with a red rat, green jacket, round nose and white beard as he poked him with his stick once again, startling the hedgehog. "WHOA!"

"AHH!" The dwarf got startled as well as he sees that the hedgehog is okay. "Oh… I guess you're all right."

Sonic the Hedgehog sits his body up and feels his head nudge in pain. "Ow… I feel like my mind just had a seizure."

"I've got medication if you are ailing a headache." The dwarf hands him some pills.

Sonic finally took notice of the dwarf and waves his hand in response. "No thanks. I'll run it off." Sonic gets up on his feet and starts to get a view of where he is. "Actually, how will I run in this?"

The whole world he's in is all but fragments from various areas on either Mobius or Equestria. And the whole background is supported with an empty space of purple clouds and energy.

Sonic looks around to also note that none of his friends are around. "And lemme guess, I'm separated. Yep, just my lucky day, huh?"

The dwarf jumps on top of a mushroom next to Sonic. "Well, I wouldn't say lucky. I mean, not everyone from where I come from were. Who are you? What is your name, friendly traveler?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well met." The dwarf introduces himself. "I am the Moochick. I come from a very distant land like yours."

"And what kind of land do you call this?"

"This land has no name I'm afraid. This is the first time I'm actually seeing it." Moochick expresses at the drifting world. "A bunch of islands just drifting in the null of space."

Sonic jumps down to a lower platform. "I guess I'll call this place 'The Null Drift Zone'."

"Are you here to fix the problem?" The Moochick follows him.

"First I need to find my friends. If I'm here then somehow they made it here as well." Determined Sonic. "If there are any others."

Music then starts to play as the platform Sonic is on drifts along the path. "Well, hope you don't mind if I stick around with you, 'cause I don't know where to go. This place seems spooky."

"Sure you can come... as long as you don't-" Sonic spoke too soon as the Moochick breaks into a musical number.

_**Moochick: There's something so vile and so weird in this place,  
>There's islands and portals and so many more out of place.<br>If there's something so chilling that is far from befitting,  
>It's that I'm in a different recurring retelling.<strong>_

_**But if that's not the case.  
>Then I don't have a trace.<strong>_

Sonic: I take it you like to sing.

Moochick: And boy I do!

_**Because if there's something so weird or so out of place.  
>Then there's one thing I call this whole rotten place.<br>It's dirty and campy like an old rusty bone.  
>If there's one thing I would call, it's the Null Drift Zone.<strong>_

[They come across islands that look like Green Hill and other stages.]

_**Take a look at these colorful grounds,  
>Why I think they make wonderful sounds. <strong>_[Ring noise]  
><em><strong>If it's not for you then it's not for me,<br>This whole place just won't give me glee.**_

_**Because if there's something so weird or so out of place.  
>Then there's one thing I call this whole rotten place.<br>It's so dirty and moldy like an snow cone.**__**  
>If there's one thing I would call then it's the Null Drift Zone.<strong>_

_**The Null Drift Zone!  
>Nothing ever looks any creepier than this.<br>The Null Drift Zone!  
>How can I enjoy my wonderful bliss?<strong>_

[Music break as Sonic's platform collides with another and jumps off to land on another. Sonic then spin jumps over some rocky pillers, bouncing off of them and landing on another moving island. Sonic then spots a corkscrew and speeds along it, gaining more height as dashes on it. He jumps off and homing attacks a couple of monstrous bats and lands back on another platform. The Moochick is then riding a boulder down a slide.]

_**This horrible place. It makes my head spin.  
>Rolling this rock, it's quite a turn pin.<strong>_

[He smashes the rock into an obstruction that nearly falls on Sonic, but he manages to reach a nearby ledge and pulls himself up.]

_**But if that's not the case, then I don't have a trace.**_

_**Because if there's something so weird or so out of place.  
>Then there's one thing I call this whole rotten place.<br>It's so dirty and smoggy like the smell of an old crone.  
>If there's one thing I would call, it's the Null Drift Zone.<strong>_

_**The Null Drift Zone!  
>Nothing ever looks any creepier than this.<br>The Null Drift Zone!  
>How can I enjoy my very wonderous bliss… when I'm here…<br>In the Nulllllll Driiiiiiift Zoooooooooooone.**_

_**Welcome to the Null Drift Zone.**_

[End of song.]

Sonic: [Just pulled his fingers out of his ears from listening to the cheesy 80's like children's song.] Lamest... musical number... ever.

Sonic and Moochick walk down a steep pathway and find themselves at a crossroad of portals. Each portal leading to a different world.

"Wow. That's something you don't see every day." Moochick remarked.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm. So many portals… anyone of them could lead to your friends." Moochick said.

"This has taken weird to the next level." Sonic scratched his head. "I don't even have a clue of what's going on. How did I even end up in this place?"

Moochick becomes surprised. "What? You mean… you don't know how you got here?"

Sonic shut his eyes for a moment, trying to think hard about what happened. But parts of his memory were for some reason a blank. He can't remember a thing. Sonic placed his hand upon his head as he suffers a form of amnesia. "I… I don't know… I can't remember."

The Moochick jumps up to him with a stethoscope. "Oh no! You have amnesia! We need to check if you have chest pains too."

Sonic then brushes him off. "Hey! Look, I appreciate you trying to help me out, but this is something I can handle on my own."

Moochick sits up and asks him another question. "Okay. How about this? If you remember your name, who are your friends?"

Sonic just realized that. "That's easy. My friends are…" Suddenly he hesitated as he can't remember any of his friends too. They were all a blank somehow. Why can't he remember his friends? "Huh? What? How come…?" Sonic seems to be losing it. "My friends…? Who are they? Why can't I remember them? What's going on?!"

"Clearly, this is some sort of mystical spell." Moochick speculates.

"Spell?" Sonic asked. "Sorry, but magic isn't my protégé."

"You don't believe in magic?" Moochick asked.

"I may have lost my memory but I'm not stupid. Magic's for kids by the way." Sonic says.

"Oh dear." Moochick is horrified to hear what Sonic is saying. "Okay… let's calm down."

"Calm down?! I'm the one without any memory, genius. Can you explain to me what the heck is going on?"

"But that's the thing, dear boy. I don't have any recurring memory of this as well." Moochick replied. "But I still believe, that magic has something to do with it. And if my magic is correct, it must be coming from the portals."

"Not helping!" Sonic gets more flustered. "If I know I have friends, why am I having a hard time remembering them or their names even?"

Moochick obviously doesn't have a good answer. "I am not so sure."

"Great!" Sonic crosses his arms and looks over the edge at the other drifting pieces. "I feel like an idiot now."

"I know you're angry right now, Sonic, but we can't just stay here and ponder over this small little matter." Moochick suggested. "If we're gonna have any chance of remembering our friends then the answers must lie inside the portals."

Sonic stared at the portals in his gaze and starts to think. "Even if I don't remember my friends, or if I have any, I hope they're okay... All right, Moochick." Sonic decides to go through one of the portals. "If the answers are in these portals... I believe you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marble Garden Zone<strong>_

In this area, the necromancer goat named Grogar, walks over to a cliff and observes the world around him. "So… It did work."

Three more figures appeared behind him. A black alien; Black Doom, a penguin; King Charlatan and a dark crystalized hedgehog; Mephiles. "What is this place?" Charlatan asked.

"It's a remnant of this world." Grogar answered. "When the Dark Genesis Wave struck it shattered and twisted the two worlds and combined everything from within the known universe into its own."

"Meaning, Mobius and Equestria are now one?" Mephiles asked.

"Almost." Grogar replied. "Though I fear it would not last very long. We still have time to complete our plan."

"But without Lord Tirek and the Hearts of Friendship, we cannot complete our conquest." Charlatan said.

"Not to mention the lack of Chaos Emeralds." Black Doom says.

"It won't be our concern." Grogar said as he smiles. He uses his bell to conjure a map to pinpoint the entire Null Drift Zone. "Many denizens were swept away by the Genesis Wave. Each having their own memory wiped away or with a new origin they have started with. Including the Hearts of Friendship. As for Tirek I cannot say as to what happen to him, but the benefit of the doubt will come to pass. For now, we must focus on containing the Chaos Emeralds, find our subjects and recreate the Genesis Wave before another strikes to reset everything… again!"

"And how much time do we have?" Black Doom asked.

Grogar activates his bell again and a timer appears before them. A clock counting down from said time. "3 days, 12 hours, 30 minutes and 50 seconds. Counting."

"Well… It seems like we have all the time in the world before it crumbles." Mephiles looks to Charlatan in which his stare creeps him out.

"What about the _**hedgehog**_ and the **_alicorn_**?" Charlatan asked.

"The hedgehog's is none of my concern for the time being." Grogar said. "As for the princess…"

* * *

><p>"…I sensed that she is impervious to the alterations somehow."<p>

_**Angel Island Zone**_

In this zone, the alicorn princess herself, Twilight Sparkle finds herself wandering in a weird place.

"What happened here?" She asked. "Where am I?" Twilight then recognizes the island as she walks through trees and spots a lot of spike traps. "Wait. Isn't this Angel Island? How did I get here? And… where is everypony?" She looked behind her for a moment and started walking again.

Suddenly she hears a rustle in the bushes near her and it causes her to look back and eyed them. "Hello? Is there anypony here?" She tried to call out.

After a pause of silence, three bird-dog like hybrids pop out from the bushes and attack Twilight. Twilight gasps and teleports away from their ambush and the three creatures hit the ground. They get up to see where she went.

"Where did that pony go?" The leader asked.

"Duh… I thought we had her." The dumb one said.

"I thought you had her, numbskull!" The hair-covered one retorted.

The leader bumps them on the heads. "Shut up! There she is!" They see Twilight galloping deeper into the island as she tries to outrun them. "Let's get her!" The Raptorians proceed to chase by air.

Twilight galloped through the treacherous zone, jumped over spike traps, teleported on top of rocks and swung on a rope, much to her panic while trying to evade the swooping Raptorians. After a lengthy chase, Twilight managed to climb to the waterfall area where she is cornered by the Raptorians. Twilight kept a brave face as she pointed her magic glowing horn at them.

"Back away!" Warned Twilight. "I'm not afraid to fight back."

"Duh… this pony means business." The dumb one says as the Raptorians back away from her.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Twilight asked while she still aims her horn at them.

"You know exactly what we want from you." The leader said.

"No… I don't."

"We want your magic so we can get revenge." The lead Raptorian said.

"Revenge?" Twilight lowered her guard for a while. "Revenge on who?" Twilight asked.

"You know? Dr. Robot-" Just as the hair-covered one was about to reveal the name for Twilight, the three Raptorians are burnt to a crisp by a flame throwing badnik called _**Fire Breath**_. "Ahh!" Yelped Twilight as she saw the machine burn them alive.

Fire Breath shoots a beam of flames at Twilight but she avoids by flying away from it. "That looks like one of Dr. Eggman's robots." She says.

Twilight then charges towards the badnik but it hovers away from her attack and rams itself into her, knocking her back. Twilight lands without a scratch and stares at the badnik. Fire Breath flies above her and tries ambushing her from above. It drops fire balls on her and Twilight does her best to dodge them.

She gallops away from the impacting balls of fire, but she was unlucky when a fire ball explodes near her and topples to the ground. Fire Breath was about to attack Twilight once again while she is temporarily helpless. "I can't hold out like this. I need some help!" Twilight cried as the badnik inches closer, preparing to roast her.

Then, out of the fire comes a red echidna as he glides towards Fire Breath. "Not so fast, you junk heap!" Knuckles thrusts his spiky fists into Fire Breath as Twilight took notice of him. Fire Breath shoots more flames at Knuckles but he jumps to dodge and once again he punches the robot three times before punching into the waterfall. The robot malfunctions as its circuits explode and plummets to the bottom of the waterfall.

Knuckles then walks over to Twilight as she deals with her injuries and lends her a hand. "You okay?" He asked the lavender alicorn who looks up to him.

"Thanks for saving me." Thanked Twilight as she is helped up by Knuckles. "I owe you big time, Knuckles."

Knuckles becomes deeply shocked. "No problem… but… how do you know my name?"

Twilight thinks he's acting silly. "Knuckles? I've known you since the day we saved the universe from Chaosmare. How could I forget someone as brave and great such as you?"

Knuckles then answered sternly. "Because; one: I don't know you. Two: I have no idea what you're talking about. Three: I don't remember meeting you in my whole life."

Twilight sees that he is not kidding. "What?! But how?!"

"You tell me?" He responded.

"Okay. Who are you?" She tests him.

"I'm Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Okay… then… who are your friends?"

"Friends?… Heh. My friends are…" Knuckles suddenly hesitates. "Uhh… Um… Wait! WHAT?!" Knuckles suddenly gets shocked as he can't remember any of his friends for some reason. "I know I have friends but I can't recall exactly what or who they are!"

"Oh no!" Twilight becomes deeply horrified about this situation.

Knuckles then looks to Twilight and starts to be intimidating. "You! If you know my name then how come I don't know yours?"

"I don't know." Twilight admits. "I only remember seeing blackness when I passed out. But I somehow remember who I am and I know who my friends are."

"Okay." Knuckles said. "Name one."

Twilight was about to speak but she suddenly can't remember their names as well. "Oh no. I guess I could only remember them whenever I see them."

"AGH!" He clutches his head as confusion starts to rain on his brain. "This is so confusing! What is going on here?!"

"That's something I want to find out too." Twilight said. "But my deepest concern is…"

* * *

><p>"…Where are my friends?"<p>

_**Seaside Hill**_

Elsewhere, a white unicorn, a purple dragon, a yellow two tailed fox and a yellow Pegasus find themselves on a beach somewhere. The four were just walking along the shore trying to figure out what's happening.

"Well, I certainly don't remember ever seeing you before in my life." Rarity said.

"I wasn't even asking." Spike responded. "I just want to know where we are. You are kinda beautiful though."

"I can't really tell if I've ever been here before though. It looks familiar." Tails said scratching his head.

"Oh… but aren't you the cutest little fox I have ever seen." Fluttershy admired Tails while he blushes.

"Awww… c'mon, I'm not that cute." Tails replied.

"But your voice does sound a bit dreadful. I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl." Rarity criticized.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tails turned his head to Rarity with a glare.

"Now, now. Let's not resort into an argument." Fluttershy said.

"I was just saying that your voice sounds like a girl's voice." Rarity told Tails.

"But I'm not a girl." Tails corrected.

"I didn't say you were." She replied back.

"You just said my voice was dreadful!" Tails said.

"It was just my fashion ego speaking." Rarity replied as she flips her mane. "It's part of my unique charm."

Spike then butts in by saying "You know, my voice also sounds like a girl."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Tails continues. "I may not know you very well, but for someone like you to criticize my voice other than just my tails is enough to get me mad."

"Oh, excuse me for not expressing my opinion." Rarity sarcastically remarked.

Suddenly, at perfect timing, Spike tackles Rarity to the ground as a beam luckily missed them and it impacts a wall.

"Get off me!" Rarity pushed Spike off her. "My lovely eyelashes!" She cried as one of her false eyelashes fall off her.

"Um, guys. Who is that?" Fluttershy points out while asking.

Tails, Spike, Fluttershy and Rarity then spot where the beam came from; a bulky robot with an Omega symbol on its shoulders and has just fired his Beam Cannon at them. "Proceeding with original objective: Eradicate all organic life." Omega spoke and his gauntlets turn into machine guns, surprising the four.

"Eeep!" Fluttershy shook in fear.

But before Omega could do anything, a black hedgehog dives down and kicks the robot's face in. Omega then fired his turrets all around at Shadow, with him dodging every bullet he fired.

"Quick! Let's get out of here while they're busy!" Tails suggested to the group.

The group nodded, but before they could run off, a tall zebra (who for some reason is standing on two hooves with no problem) jumps down and socks Tails in the face. "More pipsqueaks, huh?" The zebra named Zeb said. "Guess Robotnik still lives on."

"Robotnik?" Rarity questioned as she is unfamiliar with the name. "Who is he?"

And then a large pig with a colored pattern cloak appears behind Rarity and grabs her mane. "Your hair. It's perfect for my new cloak."

Rarity instead bucks her in the face in retaliation. "Nopony touches my mane except me!"

"What's going on here?" Spike asked Fluttershy whilst the confusion continues.

"I don't think I have a clue." She shyly answered.

And to make more matters confusing, a large red dragon swoops in and dives toward Fluttershy. "New pray! This is more enjoyable than hurting pathetic humans!" He roared. As he swooped down, Fluttershy ducks her head and whimpers in fear while the dragon, Zan, missed her.

"D-dragons? Why did it have to be Dragons?" Fluttershy whined.

Spike, the only one left out, begins to question. "What the heck is going on here? I don't even know any of these strangers!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crisis City<strong>_

In a barren and crumbling city, a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane dodges a car that has just been hurled towards her. After that close encounter, she turns her head to her attacker; a white hedgehog with psychic abilities.

"Hey! Stop throwing those at me, already!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Not until you put all of this back together, you fiend!" Silver uses his psychic powers to lift up a portion of the highway underneath Dashie and hurls her into a building.

Dashie manages to fly off the debris as it impacts the building and tries to kick Silver as she flew towards him. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Silver dodges and catches her in a psychokinetic field. "I may not know what's going on, but something tells me that you have something to do with it." Silver says. "You caused the destruction of this world."

"Are you kidding me?" Said Rainbow Dash. "Do I look like the kinda pony who wants to destroy the world?"

Silver responds with force pushing Rainbow Dash, slamming her through a barrage of destroyed cars and hitting a lamppost before clinging onto it. "You're crazy!" She shouted.

"And you're inconsistent!" Silver retorted. "Now come down from there!"

Silver lifted the lamppost Dashie is hanging onto with his powers and slams her to the ground. Dashie then charged directly at Silver, preparing to kick his butt. "Take this!" She gets ready to do a hoof kick.

But regardless, Silver freezes Dashie with his psychokinesis. "How about this?" He smirked and then he sends Dashie flying off the highway. "TAKE THIS!"

"Waaaaahhh!" Dashie screamed as she is sent flying through this wasteland of a city, all the while Silver flies after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere hidden in this distorted world<strong>_

A large centaur is seen in a smog of dark clouds, walking towards somewhere weakly.

"I… I know… it was him…" He says as he seems to have been exhausted. "I know… I'm not going crazy… It just… can't be… How? A blue… hedgehog? How could he be…? That one wizard… I thought… Robotnik… had finished him off already… How? I can remember only a figment of Star Swirl. But… a blue hedgehog? Why?"

Suddenly, he starts having a flashback to the past.

_Before Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus, he actually used some magic he stole from a group of unicorns to make contact with another world. Tirek's horns shoot out some magic and activates a projector bubble to show an image of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the original Robotnik before Dr. Eggman._

_Inside Dr. Robotnik's lab, his pet robotic chicken Cluck sees an image of Tirek and clucks in terror, alerting Robotnik and his minion Snively. "Cluck? What seems to be the problem?" Robotnik sees on his computer monitor, an image of Tirek. "What is this?! SNIVELY! Who is this hacker?"_

_"I-I don't know, Robotnik." Snively said while typing keys on the dashboard. "The system doesn't appear to be hacked."_

_Robotnik then walked towards his screen and starts questioning the centaur. "Who are you? And how did you hacked through my communications?"_

_Tirek then starts to talk. "I apologize for intruding you, otherworlder. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Tirek."_

"_Otherworlder?" Robotnik becomes confused. "So you're calling from another world I see."_

"_Yes." Tirek responded. "My brother had left me and I have no other choice but to find help from the outside world. What is your name?"_

"_Hmhmhmhmhm." Robotnik chuckled as he clasps his fingers with a smirk. "I am Ivo Robotnik, ruler of the planet Mobius. But, sometimes I prefer Julian. So, Lord Tirek. What desire do you have that you would want my help with?"_

"_I wish to take over Equestria! This land of filth that houses the value of friendship and love. A world populated only by ponies, unicorns and Pegasi who believe the absurdity of peace and harmony. Would you accept my wish and help me cleanse this world?"_

"_Hmm… Let me think." Robotnik gestures his thinking posture and then suddenly smirks and smiles at Tirek. "How do I travel to this world called… Equestria?" He asked all while sporting a deceptive look on his face and his crimson irises on his eyes glow._

The flashback ends and Tirek stumbles onto the ground as he gets smaller in size due to the magic he has stolen is slowly fading away. "So… very… thirsty. Need… more… magic…"

Tirek then held his hand out and it reaches out for a dark purple and black Chaos Emerald. As his hand lands on this strange emerald, it glows and it restores a significant amount of magic into Tirek. Tirek opened his tiny gold eyes again as he slowly becomes empowered by the Dark Emerald. "I feel… much better." He squints his eyes evilly and laughs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oil Ocean Zone<strong>_

Sonic and the Moochick proceed towards a desert, industrial, oil site. Sonic stares at the equipment this zone had to offer. "That's funny. I feel like I've been here before."

"I don't remember this place. No… I have never seen this place." The Moochick said.

"You are a mysterious person, you know that?" Sonic said.

"Who do you think build this place?" Moochick asked.

"Not quite sure. I can think of one, but it's all a blur to me. Anyway, let's stop wasting our time and check this place out."

Sonic races across the industrial area. He jumps off crumbling platforms and lands on another platform that carries Octus badniks. "Now that I think about it, these guys do give me a bit of déjà vu." The Octus badniks shoot out yellow bolts at Sonic, but the hedgehog just spin dashes into them, causing them to break and a little animal runs free. "Hey! There are animals in these things!"

The Moochick meanwhile, peaks down below to see another Octus blasting at him but with his magic staff, he conjures an anvil and allows it to fall onto the badnik. But the clumsy magician then trips over the ledge behind him and falls into a cannon. The cannon then starts shooting him from cannon to cannon at any angle given to him. "Whoaaaa! My head is going all over the place!"

Sonic then sees him going through cannon to cannon and stops his feet. "Hey, that looks like fun! Might as well go for a spin." Sonic jumps into the cannon and shoots up to a cannon above him. "YEAH!" He screamed. Just as Sonic gets launched out of the next cannon, his expression quickly changes when he spots a pink smiling pony coming straight at him. "Uh-Oh!" They collide with each other and the two fall into a pit of oil, causing a splash.

The last cannon the Moochick gets shot out from sends him to a safe landing. "Sonic? Where are you?"

The Moochick finds Sonic as he climbs out of the oil pit along with Pinkie Pie who just bounced out. "Hee hee hee! Now that's what I call making a splash! Let's do it again!" Cheered the oil drenched Pinkie while Sonic gives off a peeved look.

"A… a pony!" The Moochick is thrilled to see one. "I haven't seen one in years. But how?"

"How what?" Sonic asked as he drips from the oil.

"How am I remembering that the world I came from has ponies?" Moochick says.

"Hello, Mister Elf-Gnome-Dwarf guy." Pinkie greeted him. "And hi-ya, Mister blue-mutant hedgehog guy. My name's Pinkie Pie! And I love making new friends!"

"Mutant?" Sonic questioned as he takes it as an insult.

"Now what was that world called again?" Moochick continued to tinker with his brain and try to remember. In the meantime, Sonic and Pinkie talk.

"Maybe you can make some sense of this situation." Sonic said.

Pinkie shakes off all of the oil off her and splatting more on Sonic. "Of course! I am so good at solving super hard problems. Even math problems too."

"Do you know where we are exactly?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm?" Pinkie thought with her hoof resting on her chin. "Nope. Not a clue."

Sonic then vents in his frustration. "Great! How am I going to make sense of all this if I'm running around, breaking all of these badniks while I can't remember who my friends are? This is starting to blow."

Pinkie gasps in shock and runs up to Sonic. "Waitaminute! You don't remember your friends!? That's funny. Because I don't remember my friends as well, and we're both trying to seek out answers to find both of our friends and become happily reunited when we remember them. Guess great minds think alike. *squee*" Pinkie smiled, creeping out Sonic.

"Ooookay. Thanks for that." Said Sonic. "Where to now, Moochick?" Sonic turned his head to see that the Moochick is clutching his head on the ground and is in pain. "Moochick!"

Sonic and Pinkie examine what is wrong with him. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"My… memories… They are… flying around… in my head…" Moochick stuttered. "Too fast… f-for me to catch up…"

"Are you sure you're not feeling sick, Mr. Mootrick?" Pinkie asked. "Should I get you a cupcake?"

The Moochick got up and looked up at Sonic. "Sonic. Whatever kind of sorcery is happening, it's not good."

"What do you remember?" Sonic asked.

"I remember... a black cloud." The Moochick said which brings the attention to Sonic and Pinkie. "I remember seeing a black cloud too." Pinkie told Sonic.

"I'm gonna stay behind and see if my magic can cook up something that can fight against this horrible image." Moochick got up and picked up his staff. "It might give us a lead of what's happening."

"Are you sure?" Concerned Sonic.

"Of course I am. I may be old but I still have a kick for when it comes to danger." The Moochick starts to walk off into an open portal. "I'll see you soon." With that, the Moochick disappeared into the portal, leaving only Sonic and Pinkie.

"Sooooo…?" Pinkie leaned her head towards Sonic.

"So what?" He asked back.

"Do you like cake?" Pinkie asked, fluttering her eyes while continuing to sport a happy smile.

Sonic groans and starts walking. "C'mon. Let's just get going."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

Sonic and Pinkie Pie go through another portal to exit this zone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Central City<strong>_

In the city, tons of people are fleeing in terror from something.

"HELP US!"  
>"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"<br>"MY BABY!"

Amongst the people are a pink hedgehog, a mustard pony with a pith helmet and an orange pony with a cowboy hat. The three view the people as they run for cover screaming for help.

"Where are they all runnin' off to?" Applejack wondered.

"How did I get here? Who are you guys?" Daring Do asked.

"What are they screaming about?" Amy Rose pondered.

Applejack then spots an army of Black Arms aliens in front of her. "Uh, Ah think it's them they're runnin' from!" She pointed out for them.

"Aliens!?" Amy exclaimed.

A Black Arms grunt shoots beams at them with its blaster. The trio split up to make a break for it.

"Ugh! Why do I feel like I just came out of a bad film?" Daring complained as she dodges the crossfire and slides under one of the aliens who tried to grab her.

Amy bashes one of them out with her Piko Piko Hammer. "You disgusting things! Get away!"

"Move it or lose it, ya alien varmints!" Applejack manages to buck one of them to the ground.

Amy manages to dodge one of the alien's attacks and whacks him away with her hammer. One alien was going to strike her down from behind, but then a green crocodile grabbed him into the air and tossed him, knocking down more aliens. Amy looks behind to see her rescuer. "Who-?"

"Don't worry, ma'am! We got this!" Vector said.

Now you expect his usual gang to appear behind him, but instead his gang is completely different. It includes; a white polar bear (Bark the Polar Bear), a Pegasus with a yellow fire mane (Spitfire), a black Metal Sonic (Shard), a tiny colt (Pipsqueak), a pony in royal armor (Flash Sentry) and a boy wearing a chicken costume (Billy Hatcher) "TEAM CHAOTIX, GO!" Vector commanded and they proceed with an all-out attack on the Black Arms aliens.

Flash Sentry zaps three of them with his horn while Shard flies around shooting blast beams at them in his sights. A big bruiser alien leapt to strike Shard down but Bark leapt in to strike him down instead. "Woo! Thanks for the save, 'snowflake'." Shard thanked.

Daring Do finds herself cornered by aliens but Spitfire races in, holding a thundercloud and hovering on top of them. Spitfire kicks the cloud, causing a lightning bolt to shoot out and take out the aliens, saving Daring. Spitfire floats to the ground while Daring gives off an annoyed look.

"I didn't needed saving, ya know?" She told her.

"Doesn't look like you were doing anything, ya know?" Spitfire retorted, making Daring react with shock but gets agitated again.

Billy then storms in rolling a giant blue polka dot egg and running down every one of the aliens with it. "Coo-cotoo-cadoo!" He cheered.

Applejack jumps away from an alien's swipe but trips to the ground. While she is helpless at this point, Shard blasts the alien with a energy impaling beam, saving her.

"That's all of them, Vector." Spitfire said to him.

"Great job, team! Only one step ahead to _**finding that computer room**_." Vector congratulated.

"Excuse me." Applejack, Daring and Amy walked up to them as they regroup. "But what in tarnation is goin' on here? And who are you people?" AJ asked.

"Sorry, ma'am. Forgot to introduce ourselves." Vector points his thumb to himself. "We're Team Chaotix. Vector's the name, and solving crimes is my game!"

"Oh, how charming." Amy sarcastically remarked while leaning on her hammer and Daring snickers.

"And these my guys." Vector call them out. "Spitfire, Shard, Flash Sentry and Bark."

Billy then walked up to Applejack and shakes her hoof. "Good morning!" And yes, that's all he can say.

"That's Billy." Spitfire said.

"And who are you, little guy?" Amy talked to Pipsqueak who is surprisingly on the team. "It's too dangerous to be out here for you."

"My name is Pipsqueak!" He speaks with a cute British accent. "I'm only here because I can learn how to fight like the Chaotix." Pipsqueak says while he maintains his optimism. "And one of these days… I'll be a fighter and leader just like Vector."

"Oookay?" Amy said while she looks at the colt weirdly.

"Go easy on the little guy." Vector rubs his bushy head. "This tyke's tough. Kinda reminds me of someone I know."

Daring Do, being impatient as always, steps up to talk. "Look, as much as we like to stand around and talk about the kid's good heart, we still need to find out why we are all here and how we got here."

"I agree with explorer girl over here." Shard said. "I'm not sure why, but I can't seem to recall how I got here in the first place. Everything seems like a blank to me. Also, it feels like my memory banks have some kind of error whenever I access it."

"And what's this computer room you're looking for?" Applejack asked.

"It's all I could think of for some odd reason. But I know for a fact that it's the only answer for me. The computer room is where we could find all of the information of this situation, the weird amnesia and this distorted world."

"And where is this computer room?" Daring asked.

"Uhh… good question. It could be anywhere." Vector scratched his head.

"Well, looks like we're wasting our time asking." Daring said. "So let's see if we can get a move on."

"It's dangerous around _**The Void**_. You won't last one minute when we exit this world." Flash Sentry said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Daring starts talking back at Flash.

Amy then starts to hear some strange ticking sounds. "Hey, guys? Do any of you hear that strange ticking?"

Team Chaotix, Applejack and Daring stopped talking to hear some beeping sounds. "Sound like time bombs." Shard said.

"Time bombs?!" Applejack yelped in horror.

The strange party of animals, ponies and a boy in a chicken suit then looked down from below the highway to see that the buildings and street corners are stashed with purple bombs and are set to explode on a time limit.

"Is anyone here a bomb expert?" Vector asked the group while clearly none of them have any experience with bombs. "Didn't think so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Heart of the World<strong>_

Grogar, Black Doom, Mephiles and Charlatan found themselves in the center of the Distorted World. They enter a hall that has a computer and dark orbs that project the other areas, worlds and lands.

"A fitting place for an evil-doer such as yourself." Mephiles adds while looking to his master.

"So… this is where the machine went." Grogar walks over to investigate. He notices that it's the same Cosmic Reset device that Dr. Eggman had in the Death Egg Mk II. Grogar bushed the device of its dust, only to find what was left behind of Dimitri… his red metallic eye. "Dimitri failed." Grogar angrily commented.

"Not the best idea to place an echidna in the position of keeping the doctor from pressing the Cosmic Reset Button while it was in development." Black Doom said.

"No. But it was for the better I suppose." Grogar gives his condolences to Dimitri. "We need to repair the damage done however."

Charlatan then gazed his eyes at something on the wall. The wall had a golden door right there and it looked like it was locked for a long time. He backs away slowly with fear and calls for Grogar. "Um… Grogar? There's a door in the middle of the room."

Grogar took notice of the door and confidently walks up to it. While Grogar shows no fear while heading towards the golden door, he has a very cold feeling about it. Mephiles and Doom just watch while Charlatan shivers.

Grogar reaches the door, he stares at the golden paint of this door for a good ten seconds and after that he rings his bell to conjure a shadowy hand. The hand grasps onto the large handle and twists it open to unlock. He slowly opens the door and with a sudden surprise, a flame ball comes flying towards his face. But Grogar's quick reflexes allows him to tilt his head back to dodge the incoming flame missile and flies towards Mephiles, which he conjures a dark protective shield to avoid the flame missile as it exploded.

Grogar then jumps a few feet back as the door becomes completely ajar and a bunch of old school villains run or fly out. One of them, whose name is Lavan, proceeds to fire another missile but Grogar shoots out a shadow hand to cover the missile and explodes on it.

"Who are you? Are you one of Robotnik's lackeys?!" Lavan questioned Grogar as he does not seem to trust him.

Grogar keeps calm and tells him the truth. "Actually, like you, I was imprisoned by him as well."

Lavan held his fire and starts to recognize him. "Grogar? You're alive!"

The other villains gather around. "But that's impossible!" A hideous witch named Hydia walks up to Grogar. "Robotnik. I thought he-"

"Robotnik is dead." Grogar told them the story and the villains gasp. "The last I've heard about him was being erased from existence."

"You mean… we're free?" Catrina asked.

"Apparently so." Grogar said. "But unfortunately, due to the effects of our failed Genesis Wave experiment, the world that you are seeing right now is not what it seems."

"After all this time, all this planning… it's gone to waste!" Squirk the octopus complained. "You wasted our opportunity, you old goat!"

"I understand your anger, Squirk. But, during our planned ritual, the doctor intervened and created this distorted paradise where worlds linger endlessly and monsters roam." Grogar told them.

The word 'doctor' spooks the villains. "Did you say… d-d-d… doctor?!" Reeka freaked out.

"Doctor Robotnik is alive!?" Draggle freaked out as well and the two sisters end up ramming into each other.

Lavan gets angry and walks up to Grogar. "I thought you said Doctor Robotnik is dead!"

"He is." Mephiles talks. "Only the Dr. Robotnik of the original Mobius is dead. This Robotnik is no different than the one who trapped us all in the _**Zone of Chaos**_. He comes from another world and although he shares the same past and personality of the original Robotnik, his motivations are completely different. He is now called Dr. Eggman, and for your concern; it's best that we ignore him since we have no desire to harm him."

"Aww… but that's no fun if we're not beating down Robotnik." A gizmonk said.

"Wait a minute!" Lavan begins to notice. "Where is Lord Tirek? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"I sense Tirek's presence within this world." Mephiles said. "But regards of his location, I do not know."

Catrina walked towards Grogar. "Do you know how long we've been trapped in the Zone of Chaos?"

"30 Years. I know." Grogar said. "But trust me, as much as you crave the destruction of the man who sent us here for that long, we must focus on our new goal."

"And what's that, old friend?" Lavan asked.

"By repairing the Cosmic Reset Button." Grogar then starts to explain his plan to his fellow villains. "First we must gather the Hearts of Friendship. Then once we've located the seven Chaos Emeralds, we must locate Tirek. With those in our possessions, we can program the machine and cause a new Dark Genesis Wave. One that will alternate the entire universe to our liking. Conquest. Order. And Slavery. Every living being in the known universe, Mobian or Pony, will be our slaves. No magic, no extrodinary abilities, no harmony."

"A brilliant plan indeed, Grogar!" Hydia complimented. "But, if any of those inferior ponies or knuckleheaded idiots get in our way, what is the best course of action?"

Grogar grins and turns to them with a cold answer. "Destroy them on sight. We can't let them get in our way ever again."

The villains then exchange evil looks at each other while Grogar smiles at the thought of ruling the universe with no oppressors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Null Drift Zone<strong>_

Sonic and Pinkie Pie are walking along the path to find another portal to go through. While Sonic is determined to find some answers, Pinkie just hops alongside him while humming cheerfully as if she's not scared of anything. "La-la-la, la-la-la."

"Are you always this cheerful?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. I always keep on smiling no matter where I am or how scary this place looks."

"Aren't you worried that if we can't find our memories, we'll never remember our friends?"

Pinkie giggles and snorts. "Don't be so silly, dilly. I just know we'll find our friends and I know we're gonna remember each other. And after that, we'll throw a party! With balloons, music and cake. Ooh! I love cake!"

"Yeah, well a party like that isn't enough to get me to smile." Sonic said in suspicion. "And this all seems very familiar somehow."

"How familiar?" Pinkie asked. "I don't see a resemblance." She and Sonic are staring at a mural that depicts a monster battling a yellow lifeform.

"That's the thing." Sonic pointed out. "I don't know how I got to this place but I know I've seen this before. But when… and how?"

Just then, Pinkie turned her head around to see a big purple cat. "Hey, look! There's somepony we can talk to."

"You mean 'someone'." Sonic turns around to see the big cat.

He may look like Big the Cat, but he seems to have a scar on his face and his mentality is more stable and twisted.

"Hey, buddy. Do you where we are? Can you lend us a hand?" Sonic asked nicely but without quickly reacting, the cat suddenly throws a punch and socks Sonic right in the face. The cobalt hedgehog gets thrown back but he skids his feet and lands next to Pinkie while he strikes a battle pose.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Pinkie angrily complained. "That was super mean!"

"Well at least he gave me a hand." Sonic quipped.

The deranged cat then walked up to the duo. "It's you! Remember me, 'Snot'?"

Sonic laughs. "'Snot'? What kind of nickname is that? Also I don't remember you in any way."

"Well, I do. And now I'm gonna return the favor!" The cat throws another punch while Pinkie ducks, this time Sonic jumps up to avoid and roundhouse kicks him in the face.

"Nice try, buddy." Sonic teased. "But nobody is as fast as me."

"Are you calling me slow?" The cat looks at Sonic with angry eyes and charges at him. "Nobody calls Smalls slow!"

He rams Sonic through a brick wall and the two fall down through an inverted hallway that looks like the interior of Hidden Palace Zone. Smalls punches Sonic towards a pillar but Sonic maintains his balance and spin dashes along the pillar, before launching off the pillar and ramming into Smalls gut and the two end up crashing into another room. Pinkie is just watching all of this go down while chowing down on some popcorn, all without providing some help for Sonic.

Sonic homing attacks Smalls' face several times before Smalls himself catches Sonic with perfect timing and holds him by the neck. "That hurt." He said.

"I can see why." Sonic quips even while gagging in his grasp.

"You're gonna be sorry now, 'Snot'." Smalls says as he readies to slug Sonic in the face again, but before he could do that, Smalls immediately gets tasered by a voltage of electricity. "AHHH!" Releasing Sonic from his grasp, Smalls collapses to the ground into unconsciousness.

"Whoa. What a shocker." Sonic makes a bad pun as he got up on his feet.

And then Pinkie rushed in all excited and hyper. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! That was super exciting! I give it three woohoos!" She jumps up and down while chanting "Woohoo! Woohoo! Woohoo!"

"Exciting!? You could have at least backed me up!" Sonic said.

"You're welcome." Said the person who saved Sonic.

Sonic then turns to a mysterious figure. "Oh… thanks for the save by the way. Don't suppose you have any ideas on what's going on here?"

"Actually. I know exactly what's going on here." The figure walks towards the light to reveal himself to Sonic and Pinkie. His appearance shocks Sonic and even Pinkie.

"Hey! He looks like you!" Pinkie said. "Are you brothers or cousins or maybe..."

"Who!? Who are-?" He stuttered.

"So, you can't remember huh? If that's so… let me introduce myself." He is a blue hedgehog like Sonic, except he has green and yellow attire and a helmet. "I am Zonic. And you and I have a major problem."

Sonic is at the very least concerned that he looks like him and talks just like him and while he stares at his mysterious doppelgänger, Pinkie lets out a "Ooooooooh!" She looks to Sonic. "I can't wait to hear about this major problem!"

_**To be continued… **_"Awww… already?!" Pinkie complained as the chapter comes to a cliffhanger.

* * *

><p><strong>Off Words<strong>

[Sonic and Pinkie are travelling down the road trying to remember their friends.]

Sonic: I can remember bit by bit of my friends. What about you, Pinkie?

Pinkie: Lemme see. [She suddenly starts remembering the G3 years.] Well, I remembered that there was this huge princess promenade. There were breezies, cheers and a lot of flowers. Rainbow Dash suddenly says 'darling' like every time she speaks and for some reason likes to dress in style. Which is weird because I know that Rarity likes to dress in style too. And then at the end of the celebration, a pony princess crowned everypony in Ponyville princesses.

Sonic: [Feels like he wants to gag.] Ugh! Not the kind of story I ever want to hear for a long time.

Pinkie: Hey. I just remembered some friends. Do you remember anything from your friends, Sonic?

Sonic: [Starts remembering the 'dark age'.] Well, let's see; There were aliens attacking cities, Shadow having amnesia, Eggman looked like he lost some weight, a silver hedgehog attacking me. And then I died for some reason and then I came back to life from something... I can't remember what...

[Sonic suddenly remembers getting kissed by a princess at that time.]

Pinkie: Sonic? Are you okay?

Sonic: [In a state of shock.] I... I kissed a girl.

Pinkie: Aww... how cute.

Sonic: I kissed a human girl.

[Both Sonic and Pinkie are in a state of shock.]

Pinkie: You know what? I don't feel like remembering about the past anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't remind us. We've all been there.<strong>

**Now, you may have noticed that throughout this story I've added characters from the Generation 1 My Little Pony series. While I had no recollection of the original 80's show or even cared at the time, I did take up some of my free time to watch some of these episodes and looked up wikis to learn about these villains.**

**Also, the story is going to be like Sonic Generations only with added twists.**

**I've also watched Sonic SatAM, and I'll admit that cartoon is awesome. Also, Doctor Robotnik is probably the most menacing villain in the show, which is why he's gonna be such a big plot point in this story and I'm excited to see how well I can execute it.**

**And that's right everybody, Billy Hatcher is in this fanfic and is in no way connected to the story whatsoever.**

**So anyway. What do you think about the start of this new story?**

**Thanks for your support. See ya!**


	2. Otherworld Conflict

**Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony**

_**CHAOS is MAGIC: Dark Genesis**_

_The story continues. But first... to answer a few reviews._

**_Gold the Fox: _**_Thank you for your review. I've spent so much of my time to understand such forgettable characters. Thank Youtube for that. Also, I know. Amnesia. People are getting sick of that, probably because of "Shadow the Hedgehog". I know it's a tad overdone. I respect your opinion and I know I will make good use of it. And yes, I know people might not know these MLP G1 characters but this is just my idea. I have been thinking about publishing these stories on FIMfiction but I don't have the confidence to do it yet, so it will have to wait._

**_werewolf99: _**_Thanks for the compliment. Also... I probably should have mentioned this before but I'm not accepting any OCs. I'm sorry, but I wanna stick with the canon characters and just placing someone's OC doesn't work for me. Sure, it's a good idea, but I just want to pace myself at something that is comfortable for me. Thanks anyway._

_And now... onto the story._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who's who?<em>**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: _**_Heroic Hedgehog_**_  
>Pinkie Pie: <em>**_Playful Pony_**_  
>Zonic: <em>**_Of the Zone Cops_**_  
>Silver the Hedgehog: <em>**_Time Traveler_**_  
>Rainbow Dash: <em>**_Fastest Flyer_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Otherworld Conflict<strong>

**_Flashback_**

_In the apocalyptic world of Mobius, deep in the heart of Robotropolis. Everything is all but mechanized, including the citizens who were once organic. All done by one tyrant; Dr. Ivo Robotnik._

_After being contacted by Tirek and discovering that there is another world, he paces around his minion of a nephew while thinking of a plan._

_"Uh… Uncle Robotnik? Perhaps we should reconsider siding with that… that… thing and focus on capturing the Freedom Fighters." Snively said._

_"I agree, Snively." Robotnik replied as he squints his red eyes. "However… think of the opportunities. There is more than one world."_

_"He is obviously bluffing, sir." Snively convinced._

_"He wasn't lying." Robotnik walks to his computer and opens up a trajectory of two known worlds on the space system. "It's not just a world… it's a different dimension. Oh… Oh yes… that's good. That's very good indeed. If I conquered one world… I conquer another."_

_"Well, if you insist, sir, I suggest we start off with basic schematics." Snively said. "How exactly are we going to travel into this world?"_

_"Travel?" Robotnik stared at his nephew with a stern look. "I didn't say travel!" Robotnik punches some keys on the dashboard, devising a new invention. "I meant 'steal'. That Tirek creature didn't hack the computers with any kind of technology. He used magic. With that magic… I will…" Robotnik starts to dream about these wonders but Snively clears his throat to cut him off._

_"Sir, how can that be possible?"_

_"Simple. We bring in one of them." Robotnik smiled as he sat back down to dream more about being even more powerful._

**_End of flashback._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hidden Palace Zone<em>**

Back here, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pinkie Pie are approached by Zonic of the Zone Cops, who just tasered Smalls into unconsciousness and saved Sonic. By the look on his face though, he looks pretty angry. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Zonic asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I don't think it sounds good." Sonic said.

"Okay, then let me simplify it for you." Zonic walked up to him. "Sonic? YOU. ARE. INCREDIBLY. STUPID!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic, getting angry about that insult.

"Yeah, who-ever-you-are-meanie." Pinkie defends Sonic.

"You may not recall me, but I can recall you. Why? Because I'm a Zone Cop, our minds are like steel traps. We travel through different dimensions trying to piece together what's out of place." Zonic then stares out at the Void of the Null Drift Zone. "But THIS? You have no idea what damage you have caused."

Sonic gets angry and throws himself into an agreement with his counterpart. "Hey! Look, buddy. I haven't even started to remember what I did so stop pinning this on me!"

"It's always you. Everything about it." Zonic said. "First, we got called in because of a disturbance on Mobius and then we hear word of… magical ponies intruding into the borderlines of dimensions. And now this!"

"Mobius?" Sonic starts remembering about it. "Hang on. I'm starting to remember things. Mobius is where I come from."

"Exactly." Zonic said.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie sticks her head in front of Zonic. "What about me? Where do I come from?"

"You come from a magical land called Equestria, ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." He said to her.

"Ooooooooh..." Pinkie gawked for a moment before putting on a pouty face. "I have no idea who they are."

"Well, of course you don't, because the timeline of your origin has been wiped clean." Zonic said.

"Timeline? Origin?" Sonic ponders more.

Zonic starts explaining. "Me and my squad discovered this when Scourge escaped." (SU: 29-32.) "Mobius went through a dramatic change within the cosmos. (StH: 226-229; Genesis Arc.) Almost as if the stars repositioned itself. Changing the world meant changing the memories of each individual that lived on Mobius. Only now, this is the second time it's happened and everything is reduced to... this!" Zonic points them to the The Void area. "Not only that, but all the other alternate worlds have collapsed due to it, including the No-Zone Prison. It disappeared in a split second and my squad got sucked away into the abyss. All the other prisoners that we were holding captive escaped when the prison disappeared and I somehow tracked them here. When I found Smalls, I found you. If there is one thing I know about you, Sonic, it's that you are always so reckless when it comes to dealing with Eggman."

Sonic continues pondering after hearing the name 'Eggman'. "Eggman? That name sounds familiar."

Zonic however continues on with his ranting. "What my team did not know is that Mobius was also in conflict with a world populated by sugar-coated talking ponies. I want to know why, now."

Sonic and Pinkie look at each other before staring back at the serious Zonic. "Ummm... I haven't got the teeniest tiniest clue about what we know." Pinkie said.

"I lost my squad because of you! Now you better tell me what happened or I will lock you in a cell with 'sleeping beauty' over here." Zonic threatened as he points over to the knocked out Smalls.

"I don't know what happened. Sheesh! It feels like I'm talking to myself, except I sound even lamer." Sonic indirectly insulted.

"Lamer? You're the one who's lame!" Zonic insults back.

Sonic however gets agitated enough to walk towards Zonic with his fist at the ready. "Okay, buddy! If that's how you like to play it then-"

Sonic and Zonic were about to enter into a conflict together but just then, a piece of debris lands in front of them, stopping Sonic at his feet. Sonic, Pinkie and Zonic then stared to the left to see a robotic version of Knuckles standing afar on top of some floating debris. Metal Knuckles lifts up a piece of debris with super strength and tosses it into the air. He then punches it with his metal spike, splitting the rock into chunks as they plummet towards a shocked Sonic and Pinkie Pie.

Sonic quickly whisks Pinkie out of harm's way as the rocks penetrate the platform while Zonic jumps to safety. One of the ledges however crumbles under Zonic and he begins to fall into the Void. But luckily, Zonic slams a button on his chest plate, activating his jetpack. Zonic manages to fly away as Metal Knuckles comes gliding down to attack Zonic. Zonic dodges while Metal Knuckles latches onto a floating wall.

In the meantime, the floor underneath Sonic begins to fall apart as he speeds along with Pinkie Pie in his arms. "Hold on tight!" Sonic told her.

"Alrighty tighty!" Pinkie just squeezes tightly around Sonic as he proceeds to run to safety. "I didn't mean literally." He responds.

Metal Knuckles continues to glide straight at Zonic but misses again. Zonic shoots a beam at him but Metal Knuckles deflects it with his gauntlet and it redirects into Zonic's hand, causing him to drop his blaster. Metal Knuckles then tackles him through the pieces of debris while Sonic watches as he runs. "Looks like Lameocop is getting his butt handed to him." Sonic smirked.

Pinkie then glares at him. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Well, he did started it." Sonic said.

Metal Knuckles pins Zonic to a wall. Zonic struggles to break free as the robot holds him by the neck. Metal Knuckles then held his spiked fist up, indicting his move to finish him and Sonic sees this.

"Aw, shoot!" Sighed Sonic as he knows he'll feel guilty for leaving him to die. Sonic, with Pinkie still in his arms, jumps from platform to platform to reach Metal Knuckles and shoots right at him. Sonic kicks Metal Knuckles in the head, causing him to malfunction and shoot sparks from his head. "Oooh, sparkly." Awed Pinkie with big cute eyes.

This allows Zonic the chance to break free and kicks Metal Knuckles hard in the gut, falling back to the bottom platform. Metal Knuckles hits the ground hard, complete with Sonic giving it a bone crushing landing with his feet upon landing. "And stay down!" Sonic yelled.

"Yippie! That was super fun!" Pinkie cheered as she bounced off of Sonic's arms.

Zonic joins the group by floating down to the robot and examines it. "Look familiar, Sonic?"

Sonic takes a good look at Metal Knuckles but can't quite picture it. "Nope! Don't remember this scrap heap. What gives? Why did it attack us?"

Zonic opens it's compartment with circuit chips blinking colors. "It was programmed to."

"And how would you know that?" Sonic questioned.

"Because I know that any one of Eggman's robots are specifically built to kill you, Sonic." Zonic said.

"And by the way, who is this Eggman dude you keep mentioning?" Sonic asks. "And why does he want to destroy a cool guy like me?"

Pinkie comes up to him. "Well, it might be because you forgot to give him a present for his birthday. I mean, everypony knows that friendship comes from giving each other gifts." Sonic just stares at Pinkie looking uninterested. "Orrrrrr, maybe you hurt his feelings and forgot to apologize."

"Pttf!" Sonic doubts that. "Yeah right. As if I hurt anybody's feelings. I mean, I don't recall ever hurting-"

Suddenly, Sonic's mind starts to surge and he grunts in pain. Sonic suddenly sees in his head a vision from the original timeline. He sees himself getting slapped in the face by a female chimpmunk with a blue vest and remembers seeing her running away from him in tears. _"I always knew you were selfish!" _That sentence plays through his head and echoes.

Pinkie then starts tapping on his head to see if he's okay. "Helloooo! Sonic? Are you feeling okay?"

Zonic however sees that Sonic was seeing a vision from the past. Sonic manages to find himself back to reality and looks around. "What? What just happened?"

"You conked out, silly. Hee hee hee!" Pinkie giggled.

"No." Zonic knows what Sonic had. "What did you see, Sonic?"

Sonic tries to remember what he saw in his head. "I saw... a girl. She slapped me... it felt..." Sonic feels his cheek as if it still hurts. "...Familiar somehow..." Pinkie becomes interested and listens in. "I remember watching her run from me... like I did something bad to her."

"Aww... why can't I feel nostalgia." Pinkie pouts as her ears flop.

"Then there's still time!" Zonic said.

"Huh?" Sonic uttered in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The sudden change of the cosmos didn't completely erased your memories. If we can undo all of this, things can go back to the way they were." Zonic stated.

"How can we undo all of this, genius?" Sonic asked with a negative attitude. "It's not like you can control the physics of reality."

Pinkie, upon hearing that, looks at the reader (you) with stern. "Oh no he didn't!"

"Sonic, look. I know you're having a hard time believing me, but this time you have to trust me." Zonic said.

"Ha! After all that name-calling and blaming all this on me? You wish." Sonic turns his back at him with his arms crossed.

"I think you should listen to him, Sonic." Pinkie suggested.

"No way!" Sonic refuses still. "After giving me all that guff, why should I?"

"Because he can find your friends, duh!" Pinkie keeps her smile. "Isn't that what you're trying to do? Friends are very important to you, and you shouldn't really abandon them."

Sonic thinks about that for a second, and given the thought that he started remembering more about the girl in his thoughts, he opens his eyes and nods. "Okay, Pinkie. I'll trust him."

"Promise?" Pinkie held her hoof out.

"Promise." Sonic gives her a thumbs up.

"Pinkie Pie Promise?" Pinkie is serious now.

"Uhh... yeah?" Sonic didn't understand what she meant.

"Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye?" Pinkie recites as she motions her forelegs.

"Uhh...? Sure."

Pinkie stares at Sonic while he gives off a nervous look at the pink pony whose serious about promises. But after that creepy stare, Pinkie becomes cheery again. "Okay!"

Sonic listens to Zonic again. "Okay, Zonic. How can we undo whatever has changed the world?"

"The last time me and my squad were investigating about this phenomenon was back at the prison. Zector and Zspio were looking deep into this discovery and came back with little to no detail. They said that the change was operated by a device, a machine that can alter the timeline and reshape the very fabric of time and space."

"Reshape time and space?" Pinkie is shock by this information whereas Sonic isn't. "That is super duper mega ultra crazy!?"

"It does sound demented, but what matters is that it can be fixed." Zonic explained. "We just need to find out where it's stationed."

Sonic, of course, is having a hard time believing. "Look around you, hero." Sonic refers to the mass world of the Void. "That do-hickie could be anywhere."

"Again. Not a problem. The Void is split with several portals to other zones. We just need to find the one that leads us to it."

"Why me? What's so special about me?" Sonic asks out of sheer annoyance.

"From what I could gather... you never give up." Zonic said.

Sonic takes a moment to think about it while Pinkie and Zonic watch him make up his mind. "All right. Fine. I'll help you find that cosmo-thing-a-ma-jig."

And thus, Pinkie jumps with joy. "Yay! Time to get jiggy with it!"

At that point, Sonic, Pinkie and Zonic turn around to see a portal open up in front of them. "Let's start by taking portal number 2." Sonic says.

"Sounds good to me." Zonic agrees and Pinkie giggles. The three enter through the portal, leaving the Hidden Palace Zone. But as soon as they left, a mysterious figure that looks like a pony was seeing them off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crisis City<strong>_

Sonic, Pinkie and Zonic exit through the zone portal and end up in a barren and apocalyptic city. "Look familiar?" Zonic asked Sonic.

"Not ringing any bells. I don't remember this place at all." Sonic said. "All I see are destroyed buildings, abandoned cars and fire everywhere."

Pinkie then gasps in horror. "The whole city's on fire!"

"You don't have to tell me, Pinkie." Sonic remarked.

"No, really! Over there!" Pinkie held her hoof towards a large glow in the middle of the city. "There's fire coming from all over that street!" And Pinkie is right as Sonic took a closer look ahead with his hand above eyes. He sees a couple of explosions there.

"Hmm... Looks like a party going on." Sonic quipped.

"Did somepony say 'party'?! Where?" Pinkie asked out of excitement, leaving Sonic to facepalm in disregard. Then for some reason, Zonic looked at his wrist and flies off without Sonic noticing as the blue blur races off along with Pinkie.

Over towards the 'party', it turns out the white hedgehog (Silver) is still battling the cyan Pegasus (Rainbow Dash). Silver continuously hurls cars at her, causing them to explode as they impact the ground. Dashie, trying her best not to get hit, specializes in all of her acrobatics to dodge Silver's attacks, such as flips and twists.

"Hold still, you pesky fly!" Silver yelled at his 'enemy'. Silver then hurls a propane tank with his telekinesis at her, complete with Dashie sporting a horrified expression. But RD manages to kick the propane tank back at Silver, causing it to explode right on him. But thankfully, Silver shielded himself with a psychokinetic barrier, leaving him unharmed from the explosion. "Is that the best you got?"

Rainbow Dash, getting angry now, yells at Silver as she lands on top of a broken billboard. "When are you going to stop bothering me?"

"Until you confess that you caused this change to my world I will not stop at anything! I will destroy if I have the chance!" Silver clenched his fist, ambitious about his goal.

"Being a little too egotistical there?" Dashie points out.

"Somehow, the world I knew changed and after that _**black cloud**_, all I could remember was standing alone in this barren wasteland with no one around. So, if you're here, then that means you have something to do with whatever is going on here." Silver makes his statement.

"Black cloud?" Rainbow Dash starts to remember the same thing. "I saw a black cloud too."

Silver prepares to fight again. "Then it's clear of what needs to be done."

"Wait! WHAT?!" Dashie is then met with a telekinetic punch from Silver, sending her flying and slams her face right into a wall, which shatters upon impact. The impact was too much on poor Dashie, she passes out to the ground.

Silver walks up to her and prepares to make the final blow. "And now... It's time to end this!"

But before Silver could do just that, Sonic comes spin balling right towards Silver and rams him in the gut, saving Dashie's life. "OOF!" Silver grunted in pain after getting rammed and hits his head on the hood of a nearby car. Sonic stands before Silver as he gets up. "Abusing someone over nothing is not cool, dude."

"Huh?" Silver is confused as he stares at someone he has no clear memory of. "Who are-?" Silver shakes his head to snap out of it and focuses again. "Rrr... Get out of my way!" Silver launches towards Sonic but he plainly jumps over him and roundhouse kicks his head.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Silver clenched his teeth at him with a glare and levitates large chunks of the road, hoping to squish Sonic with. "Try this on for size!"

The pillars slam to the ground but come nowhere to squish Sonic as the blue blur whizzes past them with no struggle. Sonic then homing attacks Silver in the face, sending him flying down another road and Sonic follows.

Meanwhile, Pinkie helps Dashie up as she regains consciousness. "Hi, there. Are you okay?" The pink pony asked happily.

"I think so." Dashie said. "Where did that crazy animal go? And who are you?"

"My name is Pinkie Pie, and I love meeting new friends!" She quickly replied and smiles with glee. "Come to think of it, have we met before?"

"Uhh, no. I don't know who you are." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Aww... rotten muffins." Whined Pinkie. "I was sure as frosty vanilla that I were to remember you somehow, but it didn't work."

"Remember me?" Confused Dashie. "We only just met."

"But I'm pretty sure we met somewhere before." Pinkie states. "And if I'm not right, why else would we be here in this distorted world not remembering all the other things we've done?" This sentence confuses Dash even more.

"What?" She uttered.

Back to Sonic and Silver, they fight along the highway, with Sonic speeding down the road and Silver chucking cars at him with his psychokinesis. Sonic dodges the cars he's being thrown at by Silver and runs along a flaming building. Silver flies ahead of Sonic and uses his power to pull a piece of the building of where Sonic is standing apart and flings him into the air with Sonic clinging on the windowsill. "That's it! I'm getting off this tower of lame!" Sonic releases his grip, dives right down at Silver and goes into his spin ball move. Sonic once again hits Silver in the face, sending him back down to the road as Sonic lands perfectly. But then, Sonic notices the building in the sky about to plummet right on top of him. Sonic manages to locate a snowboard, hops on it and grinds down the rail as the building crushes a portion of the road. Sonic snowboards down a slanted building. "That was a close one." But as he looks around him, he sees that all of the objects are passing by him in mid-air and are being pulled in by something. Cars, rubble, signs and roads are being telekinetically being merged in. Sonic looks over his shoulder to see that Silver has merged all lot of the environment and has created a large ball capable of crushing Sonic. "Oh crud!" Sonic expressed his dismay at this sight.

"METEOR SMASH!" Silver yells as he sends the ball rolling down after Sonic. The blue hero makes sharp turns down the road as the large ball continues along, chasing Sonic. Sonic then gasps as he sees that he is running out of road. Sonic then growled in anger and decides to ditch his snowboard as it gets crushed by the rolling pile of debris. Sonic then uses his boost speed to run up the rolling pile and reaches Silver which shocks him. "NO WAY!" Silver is shocked to see Sonic do such a feat and in the process gets socked in the face by Sonic's spin dash. The rolling ball tumbles off the road and shatters to pieces while Sonic and Silver land onto flat street level.

Sonic and Silver slowly get back up and the two see that they are equally matched. The two stare for a brief moment, breathing from exhaust.

"It seems... we're at an impasse." Silver admits.

"I wouldn't count on that." Sonic is still prepped to fight.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Silver starts to question.

"Not in the slightest." Sonic replied. "It's just that when I see somebody is getting bullied by someone for no reason, I just have to stand up for them."

"Bully?" Silver gets angry about this accusation. "You think I'm a bully?"

"You sure look like one." Sonic taunted again.

"I'm only trying to protect the world! That blue winged pony is the only one here besides me and she might have something to do with the distortion. I just needed to get some information, so I can figure out why we are here." Silver said.

"You mean?" Sonic starts to figure out Silver's problem. "I'll bet you don't remember a single thing about who you were before."

"How do you know that?" Silver becomes convinced.

"Dude? I'm suffering the same thing as you are. We're not the only ones here having this problem." Said Sonic. "Why would she be the one behind all of this when she's telling the truth?"

Silver realizes his mistake. "Right. I guess I got carried away from this whole amnesia scheme."

Pinkie suddenly pops up in between the two hedgehogs. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

"For now, at least until we find out who the real mastermind behind this whole hoax is." Sonic said.

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash comes flying down to disagree. "He tried to crush me like a bug!"

Silver is somehow feeling a little guilty for even attacking Rainbow Dash in the first place while Pinkie defends him. "Oh, c'mon! He didn't mean it."

"Yeah? Well, he should've started it in the first place. Seriously, where the hay am I?" Dash asked Sonic.

Sonic then notices that Zonic isn't around. "Hey, where did that 'other me' go? Did he just straight up ditched me?"

"Uhh... guys? I don't think we're alone?" Pinkie Pie said with a worry look.

"What? What do you mean?" Silver asked.

Just then, to their surprise, Iblis Worms start bursting from the ground. They surround the four while they make sounds like screeches and growls.

"Gee, no one ever cuts us any slack." Sonic commented.

One of the worms tries to chomp on Sonic but he evades and spin dashes right at it. Pinkie Pie shoots at them with her party cannon while Rainbow Dash pounces on top of its head with her hooves and Silver pulls one out from the ground and tosses it off the road. However, more just keep coming and Sonic is already getting tired of spin dashing into them.

"There's too many of them!" Dashie panicked.

"You can say that again!" Sonic retorts.

"There's too many of them!" Pinkie repeats just what Rainbow just said, much to the annoyance of Sonic and Dashie.

"NO!" Silver refuses to lose. "I won't give up! Not like this! I have to find the answers! Can't go down now!" Silver tries to attack again but an Iblis Worm pins him to the ground. "Ahh!"

The worms start inching closer towards Sonic, RD and Pinkie, and while Pinkie is sporting a nervous look, Dashie and Sonic remain confident. But before the Iblis Worms could attack them, a blast of wind suddenly whisks them away, thus saving Sonic, Pinkie and Dashie. This blast of wind was a shock for Sonic and the ponies. And just then, a blue Pegasus pony with a white mane speeds right down and kicks the Iblis Worm that's slowly crushing Silver, releasing him from it's grasp and allowing Silver to defeat it by vanquishing it.

Sonic walks up to Silver and helps him back up. "What just happened?" He asked.

"Uhh... Mr. Hedgehog?" Rainbow Dash got Sonic's attention and Sonic looks ahead to see another pony (however she isn't from the FiM canon).

"Oh, great. Another pony?" Sonic grunts in annoyance. "What is this a tea party?"

"Please, do not be alarmed." She said as she floats down and explains. "I am here to help."

"Yeah... thanks for that." Rainbow Dash said. "But we can handle it on our own."

"That was so awesome about how you flew in and kicked that worm's rump!" Pinkie cheered with glee.

"Why... thank you. I've never gotten this much praise before. In fact, I don't remember the last time my friends ever praised me." The pony starts reminiscing.

"If you're trying to make us jealous, it's working." Silver said. "We don't know a thing about OUR friends."

"You too?" The pony is surprised. "Figures. It's been happening to me a lot. But let us be somewhere away from this chaotic landscape."

"I thought you never asked." Dashie relived.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Silver, Dashie, Pinkie and the Pegasus walk through the halls of a abandoned building.<p>

"Let me introduce myself. My name is **_Wind_ _Whistler_**."

"That's a nice name." Pinkie praised.

"Sounds corny." Dashie retorts with her tongue sticking out.

"So, Wind Whistler, care to explain what's causing all of us to keep forgetting our friends." Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid with logic... I haven't got a good answer."

"Dang it." Sonic grumbled as he crosses his arms.

"Do you at least remember anything before this happened." Silver asks.

"When I woke up, all I could remember were my friends... just... screaming as they were eaten away from that horrible black cloud." Wind Whistler said. "I tried to stop it but I've never seen that kind of power before in my life."

"A _**black cloud**_?" Sonic remembers hearing that word._ (Isn't that what the Moochick also experienced?) _Sonic said in his thoughts.

Wind Whistler then proceed to explain. "As for the amnesia, I am quite certain it is the cause of the cosmos being rearranged. I might not be too bright upon it, but I do know for a fact that it is the direct cause of the cosmos having a different cycle than what it had before." As she goes on, Dashie gets bored by her theory while Sonic and Silver exchange looks to each other. "The stars usually represent the order of how each of us can relate to. They also tell us the basic logic of who you are. Am I quite right?"

Pinkie is the only one who paid attention. "I know I learned something today! Tee hee hee!"

"English? Please?" Sonic needs basic details.

"Oh, right. The cosmos to my knowledge have somehow been manipulated." Wind Whistler said.

Rainbow Dash is shocked that the cosmos can be controlled. "What like-minded creep would have the power to do that?!"

"That's something I want to figure out as well." Said Wind Whistler. "If we all seemed to have survived this strange phenomenon then surely we were both given new set pieces in our minds. Which explains the amnesia. We need to repair whatever kind of damage was done before it's too late."

"As much as I agree with you, I'm not going anywhere until I find my friends." Sonic said.

"Surely, along the way we will find your friends, Sonic." Wind Whistler assured him. "It's only logical that we fix this problem-"

Sonic however gets angry and points his finger at her in a foul temper. "What's logical?! Forgetting everything that your friends have ever done for you? Always being there by your side? What, are you stubborn? Don't you have any feelings? 'Cause I sure as heck can't see any from you. What about YOUR friends, don't they matter in your life?" His words suddenly give Wind Whistler some visible sadness but she manages to hold them back.

"Sonic?" Pinkie Pie tries to calm him down. Sonic turns to the sad eyes, floppy ears Pinkie. His sudden temper had just startled her and Sonic calms for a bit. "Sorry... I just... want to find them... as quickly as possible... I don't want to forget about them forever."

Suddenly in their path, they come across a portal which opened up in front of the five. "Another portal!" Sonic said.

"Once we enter through, we will be transported into another location of the Void." Wind Whistler suspects.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and find our friends and restore our painfully forgotten memories!" Rainbow Dash declared as she flies into the portal along with Pinkie and Silver.

Sonic and Wind Whistler then discuss about the name of the distorted world. "By the way... I prefer to call this place the 'Null Drift Zone'." Sonic said. "'The Void' sounds a little too cliché.'"

"The less we argue the better. Let's go." Wind Whistler flies into the portal with Sonic sighing and running in after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the distorted world<strong>_

A familiar figure is seen walking through the deserted plains of the Void. It is none other than Snively. And like the other villains, his memory wasn't completely wiped out. He starts resenting himself for all the trouble he's been through. "Why did I teamed up with those imbeciles anyway? All they can think about is just ruling the *&%$ planet. They never get to destroy anyone just enslave them! After what I've been through in the past I prefer destroying them. Oh right, I forgot... THERE IS NO PAST! This is Dr. Robotnik all over again." Snively suddenly stops after saying that. He starts to remember a figment of the past. "Wait a minute! I remember!"

**_Flashback_**

_Back in the past, Robotnik manages to construct a machine with Snively and Cluck watching him._

_"What is that, uncle?" He asked._

_"This? This is a transporter. With my delightful genius, I can bring in that magical source from this 'otherworld' Tirek mentioned." Robotnik said as he puts the finishing touches._

_"And... do you still believe in all that?" Snively asked._

_"I've programmed the device to bring only one of the inhabitants of that world and when I get my hands on it... I will drain whatever magic they have." Robotnik walks to his console. "As for Tirek... well... I enjoy his suffering when the time comes." Robotnik pushes up some panels. "Snively! Activate the firing code!"_

_Snively does so. "Firing code has been activated, sir."_

_"Good! Very good! Fire!" Robotnik presses the button on his dashboard and the transporter activates. While it's activated, the transporter's circuits start to spark._

_"Sir, I'm getting energy readings from the device. It seems like something is interfering between dimensions." Snively read out. "We should close the portal before-"_

_"No! I've come so close not to stop now! We need that magic source!"_

_Robotnik watches as the transporter opens up a large mirror like portal and to Robotnik's predictions, an old unicorn pony walks out. The wise old bearded pony looks around before starring at Robotnik and reacting. "A unicorn? They do exist." Robotnik smiles and his eyes glow._

**_End of Flashback_**

Snively remembered that day but he shakes his head and continues walking. "Urgh! That fat... obnoxious... stupid... Now if I have that kind of magic I would use it in the way I imagine it, not some dumb selfish rule." Snively suddenly stops in his tracks as he spots some people at a distance. "There's somebody over there." The silhouettes start walking up to Snively as he pleasantly introduces himself. "Pardon me for intruding on your property... but can you tell me a way of getting out of this gloomy zone?"

The silhouettes then reveal themselves to Snively who gasps in horror. "NOT YOU AGAIN?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seaside Hill<strong>_

Sonic, Silver, Pinkie, Dashie and Wind Whistler exit the portal into another world. Sonic looks back as the portal closes and worries with Dashie catching his expression. "What are you worried about?"

"I can't believe I left Zonic behind. He just disappeared on me for one stinking second." Sonic complained.

"Who?" Wind Whistler asked.

"Ugh! Never mind. I'm sure he's fine. C'mon, let's go find out where we are." Sonic brings in his confidence.

"I can't shake the feeling that we aren't alone here." Silver predicts.

"Why? I don't see anypony around here. I only see you, you, you, you and me." Pinkie clarifies.

"No... Silver's right." Wind Whistler walks past Sonic. "I hear something coming closer."

"Really?" Sonic peaks over the cliff. "I don't see any-" Suddenly BOOM! A blast sends Sonic and the others flying off the cliff and down to seashore level. Silver manages to protect Rainbow Dash and Pinkie from the blast while Wind Whistler catches Sonic and guides him back down. "Okay, now I see something and it doesn't look good."

The unlikely five are confronted by a metallic robot (E-123 Omega) who aims an arsenal of weapons at them, giving the group shock and worried expressions. "Time to shoot stuff and chew bubblegum... and I'm all out of bubblegum." Omega says as this fanfic comes to a cliffhanger.

_**Uh oh... Looks like Sonic is in for a rusty match with this out of control robot. But the answer our heroes are seeking seems further away then expected. Will Sonic survive long enough to find them in hopes to recover his memories. And who are the mysterious people Snively just encountered? This story is just beginning!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Off Words<strong>

[In Sonic Adventure 2. The Space Colony ARK reveals itself in space and opens up the Eclipse Cannon. Inside the ARK, Eggman slams his hand down on the button and it fires off a giant blue beam right across Mobius. But instead of hitting Mobius' moon, the beam somehow travels across the galaxy and instead destroys a different moon.]

Eggman: That's not where I wanted it to hit. But it will do.

[It turns out the moon that the beam blew up was Equestria's moon. Princess Luna walks out to her balcony to see in her utter surprise that half of the moon she was about to lower is blown up. She then gives off a annoyed look.]

Princess Luna: Not cool.

[Eggman takes a sip of his champagne as he watches in his amusement.]

Eggman: It's good being evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Eggman, you simply are the best!<strong>

**And yes, Wind Whistler is in this story. She's from the G1 Canon of MLP and I wanted to bring in more but apparently she's is practically the only one who is actually memorable and her character personality is pretty interesting.**

**I do plan to post these stories on FimFiction but I haven't got the courage to do it yet. So, please... don't pressure me, guys.**

**Also, the following chapters may contain retcons from my previous fanfics. For example, Princess Platinum is not Princess Celestia's ancestor. Honest mistake everybody. I will fix that soon.**

**Anyway, see ya!**


	3. The First Chaos Emerald

**Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony**

**CHAOS is MAGIC: Dark Genesis**

**_Who's Who?_**

**_Twilight Sparkle: _**_Alicorn Princess  
><strong>Knuckles the Echidna: <strong>Unlike Sonic He Doesn't Chuckle (sometimes)  
><strong>Shadow the Hedgehog: <strong>Ultimate Lifeform  
><strong>E-123 Omega: <strong>Combat Robot  
><strong>Wind Whistler: <strong>Intelligent and Brave  
><strong>Sonic the Hedgehog: <strong>Burning Way Past Cool!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The First Chaos Emerald<strong>

In the Void, a girl with blonde hair wakes up after being knocked into unconsciousness and finds herself in a beautiful plain of flowers. "Huh? Where am I?" Hope Kintobar spoke as she looked around. "Weird. It feels like I'm forgetting something."

Hope then took her attention on the flowers and starts to admire them. "Wow! These flowers look cool! I wonder who lives here."

Just as Hope is getting used to the scenery, she hears a soft voice singing a tune. "La, la, la, la."

"Huh? Who's there?" Hope walks through the plants to follow the singing voice. She is then opened with awe as she finds herself in a Chao Garden. "Whoa!"

The many Chao here are playing and having fun around the garden. Eating fruits, flying, swimming and more. "What are these?" Hope asked herself.

"Hello?" A voice is heard within the garden and Hope notices. "Is... there somepony here? It's been a while and I thought no one would find this place."

A yellow pony with a pale pink mane and a green ribbon on her head walks in with a watering can in her mouth. She then spots Hope and gasps as her mouth drops the watering can. The pony then becomes a bit skittish about her appearance. "Oh my! Oh my!"

"Wait! What's wrong?" Hope asks.

The pony then hides in the bushes while Hope runs down to calm her. "Hold on!"

"Please, don't eat me." The poor pony begged.

"Why would I do that?" Hope asks her while the pony realizes that she isn't going to harm her. "Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The pony sees the good in Hope and comes out of the bush. "Sorry... I thought you were a monster."

"I'm no monster. My name is Hope. What's your name?"

"My name is Posey. Nice to meet you. Where did you come from?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seaside Hill<strong>_

At this point in the adventure, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and newcomer; Wind Whistler are engaged in an intense battle against a crazed out E-123 Omega.

Omega starts firing bullets at them with his arm mounted machine turrets, all the while making twisted puns. "Time to lock in some full metal carnage! Fire!"

Sonic uses his quick speed to avoid the bullet fire while Silver creates a forcefield around him and Pinkie. Wind Whistler and Rainbow Dash circle around Omega in hopes to make him dizzy. "Worthless flying ponies are useless." Omega thrusts his arm forward, knocking Rainbow Dash along the ground. "Ouch!"

"Sonic! Look out!" Wind Whistler warned as Omega fires laser blasts at Sonic. Sonic speeds his feet up so fast it goes into a figure 8, and dashes up along the wall to avoid the laser missiles being fired at him. "C'mon! Step it up!" Sonic taunted the robot. Omega uses his jet boosts to get higher up to the hill Sonic just ran up.

Omega then chases Sonic along the hill and fire missile beams at him. Sonic goes through loops as Omega uses every bit of his arsenal to destroy the entire stage he is on. "Hey! I liked that loop!" Sonic growled as soon as Omega destroyed the loop he just ran across.

Omega uses his lock-on senses and aims at Sonic as he continues to run. Just as he was about to fire, Rainbow Dash rams him with her head, pushing him away with her sheer force and crashing him into a wall. Sonic bounces along some bounce pads as he goes through the ruins, while Rainbow Dash attempts to hold Omega down. "Puny pony cannot hold me forever!" Omega uses his jet booster to jet backwards and ramming his back onto a pillar, hurting Rainbow Dash in the process of course. Dashie passes out upon being crushed by the impact and falls to the ocean below. Luckily Wind Whistler catches her. "Well, that's a load off my back." Omega quips and goes after Sonic once again.

Wind Whistler settles down to the ground and lays the unconscious Rainbow down as Pinkie and Silver gather. "Is she okay?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry. We ponies are tougher than we look. She'll be fine at least until a while." Wind Whistler said.

"What was that big shootie robo guy anyway?" Pinkie asked.

"I do not know." Answer Wind Whistler. "But I have a feeling that he does not know who he is."

"Huh?" Confused Pinkie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hydrocity Zone<em>**

Cutting over to Twilight Sparkle and Knuckles the Echidna, the two are walking over a bridge. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Twilight asked.

"It is. We must find the Chaos Emeralds if we're gonna get any answers about this weird amnesia." Knuckles said.

"But where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Twilight asked again.

"Leave it to me, Twily." Knuckles assured her. "I'm the world's greatest treasure hunter."

"Well, you certainly don't look like one." Twilight says under her breath. Twilight then observes the area around her and Knuckles. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Trust me. I've been down in these caverns plenty of times." Knuckles said. (Waaay back in _"Sonic the Hedgehog 3"_.) "I know the way by the back of my head."

Knuckles unfortunately steps on a button switch that causes the bridge to collapse, much to the horror of Twilight and Knuckles as they plunge down towards the water. "Except that I rigged them with traps in case of intruders!" Knuckles told Twilight as they fall. "Even if they can't swim!"

"Way to go, Knuckles." Twilight said in annoyance just before the two splash into the water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seaside Hill<em>**

Sonic in the meantime, jumps and hops over obstacles in his path along the stage. "Guess I lost that blunderbot, but I gotta keep moving! That thing is like nothing I've ever seen. He seems familiar too." Sonic makes a huge leap off a speed panel but Omega appears beneath him and starts shooting at him again. "Whoa! Couldn't get any the last time, huh?"

Sonic curls into a spin ball and homes in on Omega, hitting him square in his face. "Ha! In your face!" Sonic's taunt however gets sidetracked as Omega counter-attacks by punching Sonic in the gut, so hard he is sent flying through three giant rolling wheels, and crashes into a wall. Sonic flops to the ground as he has too injured to fight now. "Okay... In my face."

Omega lands in front of Sonic and walks towards him. "Okay, buddy. You bested me. Whaddya say we call it a day?" Sonic held his hand out to Omega so they can shake on this truce. Omega however aims his laser blaster at him, still wanting to kill him. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Grunted Sonic. "Where's 'other me' when I need him."

"Inferior life-form. Termination commencing." Omega says. "Ready... FIR-" But just before Omega could fire, a black spin ball knocks Omega, smashing through the wall. Sonic looks to his left to see a black hedgehog that looks just like him as Shadow just knocked Omega away to save Sonic.

"Oh GREAT! As if TWO mes weren't enough!" Sonic complained in disgust after seeing Shadow. Shadow then charges directly at Omega and spin dashes him multiple times, but Omega times the next one and catches the spin-balling Shadow with his gauntlets. Omega then shoots him to a pillar which Shadow perfectly latches on, but jumps away as Omega attempts to shatter him as he did that pillar. Shadow ricochets off another wall and kicks Omega in the face. Sonic watching, finds that Shadow's fighting skills are overpowered. "Wow! He's fast!"

Omega suddenly grabs Shadow and rams him through half a dozen pillars until Shadow punches him away. Shadow and Omega are now in locked combat as they trade together many kicks and thrusts but Sonic notices that they are moving slowly towards the edge below the water. "Hey, 'Black Me'! Watch your back!"

Shadow hears Sonic and notices that he is right on the edge of the platform. Omega trades in more punches at Shadow, but Shadow dodges but it suddenly makes him lose a lot of his balance. Omega then thrusts his gauntlet forward and sends Shadow off the ledge. But luckily Wind Whistler flies in and catches Shadow on her back. Omega then starts shooting bullets at the skilled Pegasus, cracking jokes in the process. "I like squishy horses when they can't fly."

Pinkie then gets in front of Omega's sights. "Hi, mister robot. Whatcha doin'?" She happily greets him, oblivious to being in danger.

Omega is now aiming at Pinkie. "Worthless consumer model." He starts firing his missiles at Pinkie who happily bounces along giant turtles while evading the missiles. "Product placement abomination. Must destroy."

Pinkie dodged a heap of Omega's missiles and giggles at his voice. "You talk funny."

Pinkie unfortunately is cornered by Omega after landing on a lone island with no where to go. Omega walks up to her with his Gatling cannon ready. "Does girly pony have anything to say before destruction?"

"Actually I do. Knock knock." Pinkie said.

"Who is there?" Omega plays along.

"Drinks!" Pinkie cheered.

"Drinks who?" Omega is confused.

And then Rainbow Dash swoops in from behind and kicks Omega into the water. "Drinks on me!" Omega falls into the water and short circuits, effectively electrocuting him. "Critical error! Error!" Omega then sinks into the water, presumed to be shut down.

Rainbow gloats in her victory. "Aww yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

"Pttf! Show off." Sonic said as he walked in.

Dashie then turned to Sonic with a glare. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Sonic said. "It's just that... I could pull off a better pun than you."

"What?!" Enraged Dashie and she glares at Sonic.

"Please, let's not try to fight again." Pinkie prayed.

Wind Whistler drops in with Silver and Shadow. "I agree with Pinkie Pie. The more we argue the less sense we'll make of this situation."

"Why does that blue hedgehog look like me?" Shadow wondered in disbelief.

Sonic walked up to him looking a tad frustrated. "What's wrong? Blue ain't your color?"

"Unless you're trying to compare yourself to me, you're not even good enough to be my fake." Shadow taunted as he smirked.

"WHAT?!" Sonic felt insulted and urged to fight Shadow. "C'mon, faker! I'll take you on! Do you know who I am?"

"Okay! I think you need to cool down, Sonic." Said Rainbow Dash as she calmed Sonic.

"Faker?" Shadow questions about that name. "Why do I get the feeling that I've heard that before?"

"You lost your memory too?" Asked Silver.

"I can't even answer that." Shadow said as he placed his hand on his head. "The only thing I can remember was a _**black** **cloud**_, nothing else."

Pinkie quickly leaned her head towards Shadow. "Is it the same black cloud that took away everything you ever knew about but still remember the close friends in your life afterwards even though you don't know who or what they are and you came down here to seek answers and try to solve the problem so that we maybe able to find our memories again and fix everything of what happened here and then find out who the bad guys are... *long gasp* ...and save the whole entire, gigantic, super, mega, ultra big universe?" All that in one whole mouth full she asked while fluttering her eyes.

"Yes." Shadow answer indifferently.

"Oh. Because we're doing the same thing." Pinkie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sonic said. "The way you fought. Would like to have someone like you around to keep us out of trouble."

"I don't have time for this." Shadow refused his offer, saddening Pinkie and shocking the rest.

Dashie flies in his path and gets in front of him. "What do you mean 'you don't have time for this'? Can't you help us?"

"I work alone." Shadow said.

"Then why are you here?" Wind Whistler asked.

"I came here looking for a Chaos Emerald. I was told to find one here." Shadow said.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Confused Rainbow Dash.

"What is that?" Silver wondered.

"It is a gem with unlimited power." Sonic told them as they took their attention to Sonic. "I'm not going crazy, I know this stuff too."

"What does a Chaos Emerald do, Shadow?" Wind Whistler asks once again.

"I don't really care about that. All I know is that they are the key to solving this crisis." Shadow said. "I came down here and found this large robot attacking a bunch of settlers in this world. They look kind of like you two." Shadow noted to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"You mean... there are other ponies here too?" Wind Whistler spoke with surprise.

"Probably." Shadow answered.

Sonic wastes no time to move along. "Well, let's not just stand here. Let's juice it!" Sonic speeds ahead, along with Rainbow Dash and Shadow who keep up with him to match his speed while Wind Whistler, Pinkie Pie and Silver follow. "Hmmm... that sounded familiar somehow..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Hydrocity Zone<strong>_

Knuckles and Twilight are paddling underwater, avoiding the shark-like badniks in the process. Knuckles and Twilight managed to swim up for air.

"Not the best experience I have when it comes to these tunnels." Knuckles remarked.

"Especially when we're not trying to drown." Twilight said.

"Hey, chill out!" Knuckles told her. "What else could go wrong?"

Just as things were going smoother, Twilight and Knuckles get sucked underwater by a raging flow. As the two hit the water floor, the wall starts to move in from behind, attempting to crush them. Twilight and Knuckles swam for their lives, going over steep cliffs and going under blocks, trying to make sure they don't get crushed. Twilight's face during the chase shows how much she's panicking compared to Knuckles'. Then, at the great timing, the two were saved by another flow of water as they shoot up into the air, with Twilight screaming "Waaaaaoooh!" Knuckles makes a perfect landing while Twilight slams to the ground with a bad landing.

"Well, that wasn't so tough, wasn't it?" Knuckles asked.

"Y-yeah... That was easy..." Said the groggy Twilight. Poor Twilight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Palace<strong>_

Sonic and the others enter through the Ocean Palace. Here, they see ancient ruins with rolling wheels and dangerous traps. "So if we find a Chaos Emerald, it can restore our memories?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Shadow answered. "Why am I even bothering with this anyway?"

"So I can find out where my friends are, faker." Sonic said.

"And OUR friends." Pinkie corrected.

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you calling me..." Shadow was getting agitated by Sonic's name calling habit but suddenly Shadow gets a flashback in his head and hears some words.

_"I found you, faker!"_

_"I kept my promise to you. For all the people on this world. I will give you... REVENGE!"_

Shadow clutches his head and kneels down in pain while the others become concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked as Shadow starts remembering a portion of his memory.

"These repressed memories seem to trigger whenever you bring up a specific point in time in which they were involved." Wind Whistler said.

Sonic understood that from before. "Hmm... just like earlier for me."

"Shadow?" Wind Whistler tried to get Shadow back up again but Shadow seems to be grunting, probably from the pain of remembering something. "Shadow? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Shadow's gold irises on his eyes turn demonic purple as he opens them and stares right into Wind Whistler's eyes. Wind Whistler becomes uneasy of this situation now. "Shadow? Are you..."

"What's going on?" Silver asked as Shadow slowly rises on his feet.

"Ooookay... this is getting kinda creepy." Rainbow Dash is now becoming uncomfortable while Pinkie Pie just stares.

Shadow then starts breathing heavily as he stares at what seems to be in his eyes, his victims. Sonic then jabs his shoulder. "Hey. What's the matter, faker? Did you remember something?"

Shadow then quickly grabs Sonic's arm which surprises him along with the words "You're not even good enough to be my fake!" in a sinister tone. Shadow then tosses Sonic far out in the ruins and smashes into a wall. The ponies and Silver gasp as he did that and he now has his attention on them. "I remember your promise, Maria! I will give you what you wanted. REVENGE!" Shadow says in a demonic voice.

"Wind Whistler! What's happening?" Dashie asked in a panic state.

"This is quite odd. After remembering that negative part of his memories he suddenly turned evil." She stated. "Whatever kind of logic that is, it sure is surprising and unexpected."

Shadow starts walking towards them with an evil smile.

"Okay, everypony!" Pinkie puts her hoof up, acting like a leader. "Follow my lead." Pinkie jumps in the air and yells out a frightful shriek right before galloping away from Shadow.

"Yeah, great plan." Rainbow Dash said as she rolled her eyes.

Shadow then hurls Chaos Spears at Dashie which shocks her as she dodges them. "On second thought, good plan. RUUUUUN!" Dashie flies away along with Wind Whistler, however Silver stays behind as he is brave enough to hold a stand.

"Hah! It will take more than a bunch of flying spears to take me down! I won't go without a fight!" Silver gets into his battle pose.

Shadow races towards him while Silver flies straight at him while he battle cries. "Rrrrgghhhh!"

"Chaos control!" Shadow disappears and reappears behind Silver, giving him a roundhouse kick to the head. Silver gets struck by the kick to his head and falls to the ground. "Oww..." He uttered as Silver loses consciousness.

"Pathetic." Shadow taunted and then he jumps towards the others. "You're next!"

Shadow leaps towards Rainbow Dash but then Sonic spin dashes up towards Shadow and uppercuts him with the spin ball. Shadow lands back on the ground and so does Sonic. The two stare at each other for a while until Shadow moves to attack again. Shadow spin dashes towards Sonic but he jumps over him and swing-kicks him. Shadow bounces off a wall and launches himself at Sonic again. Sonic jumps a bit back as Shadow impacted next to him and the two get into a brutal hand-to-hand battle.

"Whoa! Look at him go." Rainbow Dash watches along with Pinkie and Wind Whistler as they hide away from the battle.

"Look how he swings those weird 'hooves' around." Pinkie said.

"I believe they're called 'hands', Pinkie." Wind Whistler corrected.

"What are hands?" Dashie asked and Wind Whistler responds with a facehoof.

Sonic dodges another punch from Shadow and kicks him a few feet away. But Shadow is still not tiring out. "Give up, hedgehog!"

"You first." Sonic talked back.

"THIS IS THE ULTIMATE!" Shadow screamed as soon as he takes off his inhibitor rings and starts absorbing massive amounts of power. This tactic surprises Sonic and even the ponies as they see massive energy flowing into Shadow. "Now I'll show you the true power of Chaos Control!"

"Chaos Control?" Sonic seemed confused but then another memory strikes his brain and nudges in pain. "Ugh! Not again!" Shadow shoots an array of Chaos Spears that decimate the flooring Sonic is standing on but he attempts to speed away as it crumbles. "This is a bad time to have a headache, right now!" Sonic remarks as he clutched his head while running.

Rainbow and Whistler see that Sonic is in danger at this point. "We gotta help him!" Whistler insists.

"And get blasted by that powerful energy that could destroy us? Are you insane?" Dashie protested.

"If we don't... then it will be our turn." Whistler said.

"Okay, genius. How can we stop an ultra powerful hedgehog with super blast beams that will most likely cook our rumps?" Dashie asked glaringly.

Pinkie then eyes something near her. "Hey, girls! Look what I found." She starts walking towards it.

"Not now, Pinkie." Rainbow flat out ignores her due to the situation.

In the meantime, Sonic spin dashes to the top of a wall as Shadow smashes through it and jumps up to Sonic's level. There, Sonic tries to strike a punch but Shadow teleports behind him and karate kicks his back and is sent pinballing across walls and ceilings. "I should have let that faker drowned back there." Sonic referencing the fight between Shadow and Omega. "Now he's really giving me a hard time! Huh?" Sonic does see Shadow anywhere. "Where did he go?"

Suddenly, Shadow appears in front of Sonic with quick speed and sucker-punches him, causing him to slide across the ground. Sonic gets back up but Shadow appears again in front of him and kicks his face. Sonic is getting pushed around by Shadow big time as he keeps teleporting all around him and hitting him without even countering. The power of Chaos Control is really effective here.

Dashie and Whistler fly in to see Shadow clutching Sonic by the throat and at his mercy. "Uh oh! Sonic!" Dashie worries for his safety.

Sonic gags as he tries to pull free from Shadow's hand. "I guess... You're just a regular Hedgehog after all." Shadow taunts. "But I don't have time to quip. Time to end this!"

_(If... If only I can match his Chaos Control... somehow...) _Sonic thought as he struggled.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Pinkie Pie calls out as she quickly gallops towards Sonic with a red gem in her hoof. "Sonic! Look what I found for you!"

"PINKIE! NO!" Whistler spots Pinkie about to enter the danger zone of Shadow and swoops down towards her at the same time as Shadow is drawn to her attention. Shadow sees the Chaos Emerald in Pinkie's hoof and grows angry. "Where did you get that!? Come here!" Shadow drops Sonic, giving him a chance to breathe.

Pinkie then notices Shadow running towards her and shrieks again, flinging the Chaos Emerald off from her hoof. Before Shadow could get his hands on her, Whistler makes the save just in time but the Chaos Emerald Pinkie flung away lands in front of Sonic. Sonic gazes at the Chaos Emerald and has a familiar feel with it. "Why... Why does this gem look so familiar?" Sonic takes hold of the Chaos Emerald in his hand and a powerful energy starts surging through him. "Wait! This power! This power does feel familiar." Shadow turns around to see Sonic grasping the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Sonic stands up straight all while giving Shadow a smirk. "All right, blacky. Time to end this! Hrrrrrrghahhh!" Sonic screamed as he held the emerald up in the air and becomes empowered by unlimited energy. Shadow rushes up to Sonic at high speed but so does Sonic. The two duel for a moment by clashing each other with their spin dashes, each spin dash collision sparks upon impact. After a while, both Sonic and Shadow bounce off pillars at fly toward each other. As they stare daggers at each other, Sonic held his emerald right in front of Shadow's face. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The Chaos Emerald somehow sends some kind of electric current into Shadow's eyes, causing him to have another repressed memory.

As Sonic and Shadow land back on the ground, Shadow falls to his knees and starts having a positive flashback.

_He remembers the promise that he kept to Maria. "Shadow... I beg of you... Please help them."_

_"MARIA!"_

_"For all the people on that planet. Give them something to be happy about. Please... do it for me. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

The dark energy from Shadow's eyes then departs out from his body and it flies away. After that, Shadow collapses to the ground and opens his eyes again. "What? What just happened?"

Sonic's usage of the emerald times out as he stands over Shadow after seeing what the emerald can do. "That was weird. What was that?"

Whistler, Dashie and Pinkie trot over to Shadow as he got back up. "Shadow? What happened?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know. But... I remember now." Shadow said.

"Remember what?" Sonic asked.

"I remember how we stopped the Space Colony ARK from destroying the entire world." Shadow reminded him.

However, Sonic cannot remember that event. "When was that? And was I there?"

"Hey, Windy. What happened to Shadow?" Rainbow Dash asked as she floats towards him. "He was going all crazy before and now he's all calm and dandy. What was all that about?"

"It must be from the Chaos Emerald." Sonic deduced. "Do you think they may hold some link towards all of what's happening?"

"I think it's best to not think about it too much. What ever you did to Shadow must have restored his memories completely." Wind Whistler confirmed. "That's about as far as we'll know for now. The more we move on the more clearer the situation will become. And in a matter of moments we will find our friends as well."

"Okay... If whatever suits you better." Sonic said. "I just hope I'll remember mine as well."

"Hey, what about us?" Dashie reminds Sonic. "Don't forget. We have our friends to find too, so you're not alone, tough guy."

Sonic smirks and teases with Dashie. "Oh yeah? Well I would've taken that robot down to the drink if you were a little faster."

"Hey! What's that got to do with you being in danger?" Dashie teased back.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then break into laughter along with Wind Whistler and Pinkie Pie. Shadow just turns around and crosses his arms as this moment is uninteresting. Silver appears again and walks up to Shadow who is suffering a head injury from earlier. Silver looks a bit ticked off at Shadow as the latter gives him a neutral expression.

"Never kick me in the head again." Silver said.

Shadow doesn't say anything as he goes back to overlooking the view, frustrating Silver more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart of the World<strong>_

A screen projector map shows Grogar that one of the Chaos Emeralds have been located. "Someone in this retched world has found one of them."

The timer reads: 2 Days and 17 Hours. "At this rate, our plan will be all for nothing. We need to change our plan." Charlatan said.

"No!" Grogar stops him. "We stay on my plan. The first Tear of Friendship has been located. Somewhere in the Ice Cap Zone. Charlatan. I think this job is suited for you. Find her. Bring her back. Do not fail me!" Grogar tells him while gazing at him seriously.

Charlatan shows his loyal allegiance towards Grogar. "Yes, Grogar. I promise you, I will not disappoint." Charlatan bows to him.

"Then go." Grogar sends him off via a portal.

Charlatan enters through the portal with all of the evil in his heart and disappears.

Grogar then walks towards one of the character projections. He stares at the one with Sonic's face on it. "I don't know what Tirek has against you, hedgehog, but sooner or later, I will find out. I will know what strange secret you are hiding and then I will plunge you into the abyss. The best part about it: You have no idea." Grogar smiles once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ice Cap Zone<strong>_

In this snowy part of Angel Island, Knuckles managed to dig through underground and surfaces to the top, with the help of his Shovel Claws. Knuckles climbs out and scours the area. "I can sense the emeralds in this location."

Twilight Sparkle manages to climb out of the hole Knuckles created and pants in exhaustion. Her mane is messy and is dirty all around. "Never... (breathes) am I gonna climb... (breathes) anymore holes... (breathes) again!" Twilight catches her breath and gets on her hooves again. She talks to Knuckles again. "Where are we now?"

"We're in the Ice Cap Zone." Knuckles said. "Hopefully, we will find a Chaos Emerald here."

Twilight then goes into her skeptic mode. "Hopefully? Are you sure? Doesn't seem like anyone's around here."

"Look. Are you just gonna question me over and over about where everybody is or are we going to find the emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Twilight said. "We'll do it your way."

"Thanks." Knuckles said.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Twilight spoke under her breath. "*sighs* So much for teaming up with a simple minded echidna."

"What?" Knuckles heard her.

"Nothing." Twilight responded.

Knuckles continues to look around at a distance and manages to spot something there. It's a giant ice temple. "Over there!" Knuckles pointed out.

"That big ice temple?" Twilight saw it too.

"I have a really good feeling about it." Knuckles said as he felt confident. "Once we find that Chaos Emerald we can restore our memories and find out what's really going on. That, and find our friends too."

Twilight then starts to believe in that, because she has to find her friends too. "I guess you're right. Okay, Knuckles! Let's go!" Twilight regains her confidence as she and Knuckles fly towards the Ice Temple ahead.

Inside the temple however, King Charlatan managed to beat them to it and has now turned the temple into his own fortress. Charlatan then views what's happening on a projector orb. He sees Knuckles and Twilight are heading towards the temple. "The alicorn-princess is still alive!?" Charlatan gets mad and starts using his ice vision to set up traps in the fortress to delay Knuckles and Twilight. "Well... I'll make sure that she doesn't reach my little captive alive. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Charlatan laughs as he holds his prisoner captive. It's Blaze the Cat and she is still incased in a frozen state.

_**Looks like the hunt is on. What perils will the unlikely team-up of Knuckles and Twilight face? Tune in next time!**_

* * *

><p><strong>By Star Swirl's Beard<strong>

_Another flashback sequence is shown. Star Swirl the Bearded enters a room of magical objects along with his friend Princess Celestia._

_"Thank you for helping me through my troubled experience, Star Swirl. I wouldn't know what to do without you."_

_"Princess... I know it's hard. I know Princess Luna has been quite disturbing before she..." Star Swirl stops before he continued. "...well, anyway. It's been a rather depressing day for both of us."_

_"How am I supposed to rule a kingdom without my sister?" Celestia asked in sadness. "We've always been such symbols for Equestria. Why would she...?" Celestia was about to break down but Star Swirl comforts her._

_"There, there. Since you and your sister age differently from other ponies I am quite certain that you will be able to see Luna again." Star Swirl said._

_"I hope you are right." Celestia said. "So... what is it that you wanted to show me?"_

_"I wanted to show you something special." Star Swirl shows Celestia a dust cloth covering a large object. Star Swirl removes the duct cloth to reveal a mirror. A magical mirror. "What do you think?"_

_"It's a mirror." Celestia isn't so surprised._

_"Not just any mirror." Star Swirl sticks his hoof through the mirror which shocks Celestia with awe. "It's a magic mirror."_

_"What does it do?"_

_"I crafted this object myself. It is used to travel into different worlds. Think about the majestic creatures of our kind and any other. There could be a universe where rabbits live in houses or turtles with names after artists."_

_"It is fascinating."_

_"What's your favorite animal, Princess?" Star Swirl asked._

_"My favorite?"_

_"Your favorite woodland critter."_

_Celestia thinks. "Well... I've always been so fascinated with hedgehogs."_

_Suddenly the mirror starts glowing immensely which confuses both Star Swirl and Celestia._

_"What's happening?" Celestia asked._

_"The mirror is reacting to a magical source within another world." Star Swirl said._

_Celestia wanted to walk through the portal but Star Swirl stops her as it would put her in danger. "I'll go in first. It is far too dangerous for a princess not to expect what is out there."_

_"I understand." Said Celestia despite her worry._

_Star Swirl walked through the portal with Celestia watching him. As soon as__ Star Swirl enters through, Celestia must now keep watch of the portal in case something happens. While Star Swirl travels through reality stretching existence of the portal. Star Swirl manages to exit through the other side. Star Swirl seems excited to see what majestic creatures he would meet as he entered. But instead, Star Swirl sees that he is in some sort of metallic dome, filled with robot parts and machinery._

_"This is odd. Where in Equestria am I?" Star Swirl asked himself._

_At that moment of curiosity, a creepy laugh is heard and Star Swirl becomes weary. "Heheheheheheheheheh. It worked. It actually worked. They do exist."_

_Star Swirl turns around to see a bald obese human with an orange mustache and a metallic arm. Alongside him is his lackey with a green suit and an afro. Star Swirl becomes a bit terrified of the odd looking humans. "Who...? Who are you? How did you know I was...?"_

_"Oh yes." Dr. Robotnik grins evilly. "You will do perfectly."_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Off Words<strong>

Omochao: You've got a letter from Princess Celestia. Press the 'A' button to write back a response. [To Twilight Sparkle.]

Omochao: Press the 'Y' button to synchronize your view of Ponyville. [To Rainbow Dash as she stands high on a cloud.]

Omochao: Press the 'R' button to have Madame le Flour say something. [To Pinkie Pie in "Party of One".]

Omochao: Hold down the 'Square' button to cover the crack on the dam. [To Rainbow Dash in "Mysterious Mare Do-Well.] And make sure you don't let go of the button otherwise you will be washed away.

Rainbow Dash: Pttf! Washed away? It's perfectly fine. [Rainbow pulls her hoof off the dam and gets washed away anyway.]

Omochao: You've got 'Leather Boots'. [To Applejack in "Somepony to Watch Over Me".] They're black.

Applejack: What in tarnation!? Why don't you give me boots that say 'I am worst pony' on them?

Omochao: You've got the 'I Am Worst Pony Boots'. [Applejack growls at Omochao in anger.]

Omochao: You've got mail! [To Spike as he shows the reader he's got mail.]

Omochao: You've got hands. [To Twilight Sparkle in "Equestria Girls".]

Omochao: You've got serious issues. [To Diamond Tiara as she rolls his eyes away.]

Omochao: You found Boulder. [To Maud Pie.]

Omochao: Press the 'Z' to do a barrel roll. [To Fluttershy as she flies through the sky.]

Omochao: You've got Wings. [To Twilight in "Magical Mystery Cure".] Thanks Larson.

Omochao: You've got a cutie mark. [To Apple Bloom and she quickly looks at her flank but finds out she has no cutie mark.] Gotcha. [AB is not amused.]

Omochao: You've got a new dress. [To Rarity.]

Omochao: You've got an illness. [To Discord in "Three's a Crowd".]

Omochao: You've got an 'Omochao Cannon'. [To Pinkie Pie.]

[Pinkie realizes she has an Omochao Cannon and smiles. She then fires Omochao into the ocean with him screaming but then he gets chomped down by a whale and is never heard from again.]

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! Omochao is so annoying!<strong>

**Anyway, sorry for the late post once again. Been so distracted with playing 'Sonic Adventure 2' on PSN. It's so fun.**

**So, I had a hard time putting this chapter together. I really want to get this story done soon so I can focus on a new continuity for this crossover.**

**Thank you for the reviews, see ya!**


	4. Icy You

**Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony**

**CHAOS is MAGIC: Dark Genesis**

_The story continues with a homage to the awesome snow level in Sonic 3 & Knuckles._

**_Who's who?_**

**_-Twilight Sparkle: _**_Bookworm Alicorn  
><strong>-Knuckles the Echidna: <strong>The Porcupine With The Buff Chest  
><strong>-King Charlatan: <strong>Stubborn Penguin Warlord  
><strong>-Heavy &amp; Bomb: <strong>Two Helper Robots  
><strong>-Blaze the Cat: <strong>Flame Princess (See what I did there?)  
><strong>-Snively: <strong>Minion in Hot Water_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Icy You<strong>

In Ice Cap Zone, the red echidna Knuckles and the lavender alicorn Twilight Sparkle are walking along the icy region of Angel Island. Knuckles is determined to find a Chaos Emerald here as it could lead to the revelation of the Dark Genesis Wave. Twilight is determined as well, since she can barely remember who her friends are due to the memory erase of the event and must find the emerald to restore her memories.

Twilight in the meantime is shivering from the cold gusts of wind this zone is perfectly known for. "Brrr! It's freezing!"

"So?" Knuckles asked as he cannot feel a chill.

"So?!" Twilight snapped. "I'm cold! I should've bought a scarf before we came here."

"No time for a fashion parade. We are here to find the emerald." Knuckles slides down a slope of snow.

"Okay. Tell me something then." Twilight slides down too. "Why aren't you cold?"

"I'm a treasure hunter." Knuckles said. "I'm used to cold temperatures in places like these."

"Well, I'm certainly not." Retorted Twilight.

"Just chill out!" Knuckles said causing Twilight to frown as he said that. "First things first; We find the Chaos Emerald and high tail it out of here. Then we'll warm up before we continue on. If that's fine with you."

"It is. Thanks." Said Twilight.

"C'mon! Let's get going!" Knuckles runs ahead along with Twilight while unknown to them, they are being watched by a orb of darkness conjured by King Charlatan's staff.

Inside the Temple Caverns, Charlatan watches the two as they head forward. "So the alicorn breathes." He said. "Master Grogar will make sure your untimely demise is painless." Charlatan pulls a lever next to his throne and a large freeze machine rises up in the room.

"With this machine, you will be nothing but a frozen trophy." Charlatan sits on his throne and uses his tiny ice beams from his eyes to a magnifier that powers up the machine. The power is pumped through the machine to emit more cold weather and wind in the sky. More snow rains in the zone, the water becomes even more frozen and the winds are even stronger. "My Penguinators! Seek out and find them!" Charlatan called out as his Peguinator badniks as they slide out of the caverns to go after Knuckles and Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Final Egg Zone<em>**

Somewhere in the distorted world, Snively wakes up tied to a chair in a dark area where everything around is shrouded and he couldn't see a thing. "WHA!? What happened? Where am I? What is this place?!" Snively freaks out as he has no idea what's going on.

"Hey, he's awake!" A voice was heard and Snively called out. "Who... Who's there? What do you want from me?"

A little hopping monkey robot comes in and shows himself to Snively. "What do you think, traitor?"

"No... It can't be! We dismantled you!" Snively recognizes who he is.

"Not entirely." The robot is revealed to be "Coconuts!?" as Snively frightfully remembers. "How... But I thought Robotnik-"

"Trashed me? Threw me away?" Coconuts walks up to the sweat dripping Snively. "Called me obsolete? That I wasn't capable of destroying Sonic anymore? And you let him do that to me?!" Coconuts jumps onto Snively by the arm rest. "You've got some nerve to be throwing me in the dump when I were doing a good job."

"Listen, Coconuts! I know you hold a grudge against Robotnik but please don't take it out on me!" Snively begged. "Just let me go and I promise I'll never come back."

"Can't do that, Sniv. We still want to get our revenge. But not on you." Coconuts said.

"'We'?" Snively asked.

Two more familiar figures enter the room and Snively is even more surprised that they survived. "Scratch?!" A tall robotic chicken with a high-pitch voice. "Grounder?!" A small driller robot with a low-pitch voice. "This can't be?! How did you all-"

"I rebuilt them all by myself." Coconuts said. "The Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad are back together."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Scratch called out. "I thought we were the '6-S'."

"What about the SSSSS Squad? That has a good ring to it." Grounder said.

"I'll give you a ring!" Scratch slaps Grounder across the face, making his head spin in a 360 degree with a ring sound attached.

"Hey! Whatchu do that for?" Grounder gets mad.

"Because you're the dumbest of the bunch and I'm the smartest." Scratch said. "BWAH-Ha! Ha-ha!" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Grounder uppercuts Scratch in the chin.

And that point, the two get into a pointless slapstick fight while they yell at each other, enraging Coconuts while Snively sees that they are still dumbots. Coconuts breaks up the fight with him banging his fist on their heads. "Stop it! Stop it, you brainless clods!"

"But he started it!" Grounder blamed.

"You punched my chin!" Scratch blamed also.

Coconuts uppercuts both of them in the chins to shut them up. "Keep your chin ups, you nincombots! Have you forgotten why we are even here?"

"Oh yeah!" Scratch remembered... somehow he remembered. He, Grounder and Coconuts surround Snively as he grows even more nervous.

"Listen! What do you want from me?" Snively asked. "I have nothing to do with this! It's Robotnik! He's the one you want. Go after him for all I care. Go after Eggman not me!"

"This has nothing to do with Eggman!" Coconuts said. "This is all about getting revenge against Robotnik!"

"THAT IS ROBOTNIK!" Snively screamed. "EGGMAN IS ROBOTNIK! Why are you doing this?"

"Gee, now I'm confused." Grounder scratches his head. "There are two Robotniks?" Scratch pounds his head for being stupid.

Coconuts grabs Snively by the collar. "Listen dummy! We know who Eggman is but he is not the actual Robotnik. The _**Robotnik that YOU killed**_ is the Robotnik we are after. Now where is he?"

"What?!" Snively is confused even more. "I don't remember-"

Coconuts screams to Scratch. "LIGHTS!"

Scratch opens up the lights around the area and Snively sees to his horror that his chair is on the edge of a platform and below him is a pit of sharp spinning buzz saws. "AHHHHHH!" Snively screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ice Cap Zone<em>**

Knuckles and Twilight continue their way to get to the temple. But as they traverse, Knuckles stops to see some Peguinators coming up towards them. "Shoot! Peguinators!"

"Pengu-what?" Uttered Twilight.

"Look out!" Knuckles pushes Twilight away as one of the badniks nearly slides into her. Knuckles fights off the Penguinators with his spiky fists which can quickly destroy them.

Twilight gets up in time to see one sliding right at her. Twilight shoots a concussive beam with her horn to destroy the badniks. And of course when the badniks get destroyed a little animal pops out and flee. Knuckles and Twilight seem to be fighting off the badniks very well, but they seem to be getting outnumbered as more badniks keep sliding in. Knuckles shatters the ground by plunging his fist through it and causing a shockwave which shatters the robots. Twilight shoots down more badniks but they all keep sliding around her, making her lose concentration, giving one of the Peguinators a chance to trip Twilight to the ground.

"Geez! Cut us some slack." Knuckles complained not before he gets rammed by a badnik. The badniks start to surround them but at sudden timing, a bomb explodes, destroying half of the Peguinators. And then a large metal robot comes sliding in, ramming all of the other Penguinators and giving Knuckles and Twilight the advantage.

Twilight zaps the last Peguinator away while Knuckles shatters it with a solid punch.

"Phew! That was rough." Knuckles wipes the sweat off his head.

"I'll say. I thought we were done for." Twilight said. She then sees the two robots who saved them. It was a black and red bomb and a heavy metallic robot. "Thanks for saving us. What are your names?"

The heavy robot greets them. "My name is Heavy and this is Bomb."

*Ding, ding!* Is all Bomb can say.

"We are here to help you, Knuckles." Heavy said but Knuckles is more shocked when the robots know his name.

"Huh? How do you know my name? Have we met before?" Knuckles asked.

"You don't remember?" Heavy asked back.

Twilight was quick to identify this problem. "Of course. The amnesia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Egg Zone<strong>_

Cutting back here, Coconuts threatens to drop a tied up Snively into a pit of buzz saws. "What's the matter, Snively? Afraid to get messy?"

"You're insane! You're absolutely insane!" Snively scolds at him.

"Where is Robotnik?!" Coconuts interrogated.

"But you said Robotnik is dead!" Snively said.

Coconuts kicks the chair a little closer to the edge while Snively becomes more frightened. "Robotnik may be alive in this distorted world thanks to that Genesis Wave you caused. Now... where is he?"

"I don't know." Snively answers again.

Coconuts kicks the chair over the edge and Snively screams as he is about to be shredded by the buzz saws. But Coconuts catches the leg of the chair thereby delaying Snively's death once more. Snively's heart rate is accelerating at a high rate right now. "Please! Stop! STOOOOOP!"

"TELL US WHERE ROBOTNIK IS NOW!" Coconuts demands more.

"Okay, okay! Ummm... that day when Robotnik is about to fire his Ultimate Annihilator weapon... I sabotaged it! Robotnik disappeared out of existance! But I have no idea where he could have gone." Snively explained as his heart races.

"Not good enough! Stop leaving me hanging." Coconuts releases one of his fingers, leveling more fear into Snively.

"ACK! NO! WAIT! DON'T!"

"If Robotnik is alive, where could he be?" Coconuts asked again.

"I'm not sure! I'm not sure where he could-" Another finger releases and Snively becomes more frightened. "AHHH! Wait! Ummm... He's lost somewhere and ummm..."

"My patience is wearing out, baldy!" Coconuts lets go another finger and is now hanging the chair leg with one finger.

"Wait! Wait! Uhhh!" Snively thinks harder.

"Three seconds and it's down the blender for you." Coconuts threatens and Snively screams like a girl this time.

"NO! THE ZONE OF CHAOS! THE ZONE OF CHAOS!"

Coconut's finger gives out and Snively was about to fall into the buzz saws. "AHHHHHHH!" But luckily Coconuts grabs the chair with his tail and pulls Snively back up to safety as he shakes with fear. Coconuts unties Snively and pats him on the back.

"There. See? I always got your back." Coconuts said. "Like old time sake?"

"How do we get into this Zone of Chaos, uhhh... Snively?" Grounder asked.

"You're asking me?!" Snively is more freaked out than ever.

"You're Robotnik's nephew! Surely you remembered where he sent all of those other guys too." Scratch said.

"What 'other guys'?" Snively asked but at this point he remembered Grogar's words. _"You know Robotnik? The Julian Robotnik? The one who sent all of us to this place?" _Snively realized where he could be. "Okay, okay. I think I might know where Robotnik is. I can take you there but please don't hurt me."

Coconuts, serious about finding Robotnik, shakes his fist at Snively. "If we don't find Robotnik, then I'll make sure the only pain you feel is when I rip that pointy nose off your face!"

Snively gulps in fear in light of the situation he is in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ice Cap Zone<strong>_

Back to Knuckles and Twilight Sparkle, the two have befriended Heavy & Bomb as they walk towards the Ice Caverns.

"So... you robots were once servants to Dr. Eggman?" Twilight asked.

"Affirmative." Heavy said. "Eggman built us to serve at his side during his scheme involving the Combi Catcher. (Knuckles' Chaotix) But then we escaped from his control because we realized he doesn't care about us."

"Who?" Knuckles has no idea of who Eggman is.

"Eggman, Knuckles. Don't you remember him?" Heavy reminded him.

Knuckles dug through his memories but can't seem to recall a person named Eggman. "I don't know who this Eggman is, but whatever he is, he must be stopped at all cost."

"Then we will help you." Heavy insists as Bomb goes *ding* again.

"Are you sure?" Asked Twilight. "Won't you be disobeying your master?"

"Our radar scans shows that Eggman is nowhere to be found. Ergo, it is safe to go against our master's orders." Heavy said. "Even if it means being disassembled."

Twilight thought about it and accepts their help. "Well... Alright."

"What?" Bewildered Knuckles. "Are you seriously gonna let them come along? How can we trust them?"

"It's not their trust, Knuckles." Twilight said as she smiles. "It's their way of showing us their friendship. They saved us and now they owe us a favor."

*Ding, ding!* Said Bomb, making Twilight giggle.

"Well, let's get a move on. I can sense the emerald's power nearby." Knuckles said. "I'll scout ahead for any danger ahead of us."

"Okay." Twilight accepts. "We'll catch up."

Knuckles speeds up and leaps off a hill. He then glides towards the Ice Caverns while Twilight, Heavy and Bomb continue on ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ice Caverns<strong>_

Knuckles breaks through the walls of the temple and lands on the floor followed with a roll. Knuckles, at this point, is detected by a bunch of Star Pointer badniks. "Sorry to 'break the ice', guys, but I'm in a rush here!" The badniks charge at Knuckles and shoot sharp ice balls at him. Knuckles uses his fists to shatter them as he lunges forward to bash down the badniks. Knuckles then proceeded through the caverns as he jumps from platform to platform. A Star Pointer shoots a projectile at the next platform Knuckles was about to jump on and causes it to crumble. "Hey, no fair!" Knuckles glides towards the badnik, shattering it and clinging onto the wall with his spikes.

"Not the best welcome I was expecting." Knuckles remarked as he climbed up the wall. Knuckles reached the top of the wall and continues to progress his way to the emerald's senses.

But little did Knuckles know, King Charlatan was watching him on his throne. "You'll get your welcome soon."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ice Cap Zone<em>**

Meanwhile, Twilight and the two robots, Heavy and Bomb are trying to push through the strong gust of wind. Unlike the robots, Twilight was getting cold chills from the wind. "It's getting too cold here." She complained.

"The temperature readings are slowly going below sub-zero." Heavy said. "I hope you bought a scarf."

Twilight, once again frowns upon that advice. "You can say that again."

Soon enough, a bunch of Peguinators are coming towards them over the frozen water. "Peguinators!" Twilight alarmed the two. The Peguinators raced towards them as Heavy and Bomb charges to battle. "Do not worry, Princess. We will fight by your honor!" Heavy said as he and Bomb attack the Peguinators.

Twilight is surprised by their bravery. "My honor?" She then lifts a smile of sincere. "Thanks."

As Heavy and Bomb fights the Peguinators, Twilight opens her wings and takes flight. Three Buzz Bombers show up in front of Twilight in the air and they start shooting at her with laser stings. Twilight uses her quick reflexes to dodge their fire and shoots down one of them with her horn. Twilight then flies off while the two remaining badniks pursue after her.

The robots continue to battle the Peguinators. Heavy's attacks destroys them instantly with one hit while Bomb detonates himself with a bunch of badniks in the small blast radius. Bomb later reconstructs himself after exploding.

"We must hurry and help Knuckles. The Princess will catch up." Heavy told Bomb and the two headed quickly over to the caverns.

Twilight is still being chased by Buzz Bombers as she flies through the zone. The badniks cause much destruction along their path as they try to shoot the lavender alicorn out of the air. One of the shots destroys a large pillar and it almost crushed Twilight but she picked up the pace and dashed right under it as it hits the ground, thus making one of the badniks crashes into it and explodes. The last badnik managed to zip over it and continues to chase Twilight.

"Okay, you. It's time you got off my tail." Twilight said to the Buzz Bomber.

Twilight zips through the ice pillars in front of her from left and right as the Buzz Bomber followed her. As it chases her, Twilight zips past the last pillar and vanishes from the badnik's sight. The robot stops in mid-air to look around to see where Twilight went. He saw a quick whoosh from his eyes and tried to shoot it but missed. After a few more seconds of looking around, Twilight appears above its head and zaps it out of the air with her magic. The Buzz Bomber smashes onto the ground while Twilight lands perfectly as the badnik combusts and an animal runs free. Twilight questions over her amazing talent. "Strange... I felt like I've done that before." She said to herself. "I have to get to Knuckles quick!" Twilight takes it to the sky again and flies towards the Ice Caverns.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in the Caverns<em>**

Knuckles is still making his way through the palace of ice as many Star Pointers try to stop him. Knuckles breaks them down as he runs through the corridor. Charlatan is still watching him and is getting aggravated by his progress. "I will not fail you, Grogar." Charlatan then walks over to his scepter and prepares himself to fight Knuckles. While he gets ready, Blaze is slowly breaking free from his icy wrath as her hand glows with warmth.

Knuckles is still running through the icy corridor and dodging obstacles that could potentially harm him but Knuckles uses his perfect perception and agility to avoid getting hurt. At one point, Knuckles falls through a trap door and is sliding down the passage but as the slide ends he finds himself falling towards a spike pit, but luckily for him, Knuckles is able to stick his spiked fists to the wall near him and flings himself into the next area of the caverns finally leading into the throne room.

"The emerald's power. I can sense it nearby." Knuckles thought as he walked towards the throne room. But suddenly Knuckles senses someone behind him. "I take it you're not gonna let me through." He said to the enemy standing behind him.

"You're quite persistent for an animal." King Charlatan said as he confronts Knuckles from behind.

"Alright, happy feet. Start talking! Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles demanded.

Charlatan scoffs at him. "And why would I tell you that?" The Penguin asked. "This place will be your end anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Knuckles spoke back. "You make it sound like you're behind all of what's happening."

"There's no reason for you to know." Charlatan readies his scepter to fight. "You will instead face my cold-hearted fury!"

"Fine. If it will get you off my back." Knuckles cracks his knuckles getting ready to fight.

Charlatan shoots ice shards with his scepter and they fly towards Knuckles. Knuckles jumps and smashes them and glides towards big penguin. Charlatan then uses his staff to hit Knuckles' face with his backhand. Knuckles recovers and starts throwing punches at him, all of them deflected with his staff. Charlatan kicks Knuckles away from him, making him hit the wall behind him. Knuckles sees Charlatan taunting him by waving his flipper at him. Charlatan then charges at Knuckles and smashes him through the icy wall. The two got up and engage into a brutal hand-to-hand battle. Knuckles throws his punches at Charlatan's face, bruising him but Charlatan counters his right hook by flipping him over with his cane and smashing him on the icy floor. The penguin then jumped to body slam him by Knuckles rolls out of harm and he right kicks his gut, sending Charlatan crashing through fragile ice walls and back to the throne room. Knuckles follows him there and proceeds to fight him again.

* * *

><p>Back to Heavy and Bomb, they see that every badnik is destroyed. "Knuckles must have went down this hall." Heavy speculated to Bomb.<p>

"Heavy! Bomb!" Called out Twilight as she enters the room too and discovers that the room is filled with broken pieces of badniks. "Wow. Knuckles sure took a lot of his strength to get past these robots."

"Twilight Sparkle." Heavy talked. "I have detected that Knuckles is further below the caverns. I am also detecting some heat signatures from a mysterious substance somewhere in the caverns."

"Heat signatures?" Twilight was lost on that one. "But we're in a cold place. There can't be any heat inside these caverns." Twilight turned to H&B again. "Is there?"

Bomb responds with *Ding!* Causing Twilight to sigh. "You can say that again."

"I suggest we regroup with Knuckles and then investigate this mysterious heat signature." Heavy said.

"Good idea. I just hope Knuckles isn't in any trouble right now." Twilight worried and then she suddenly feels a rumble in the caverns. Twilight didn't like the sound of that, but she decides to gallop further to check it out along with the two helper bots.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight with Knuckles and Charlatan, the former is striking the Penguin King in the face with strong force but Charlatan has enough recovery time and trips Knuckles with his staff. He then tried to impale him to the ground but Knuckles kicks his feet up to his face, effectively blinding him. Knuckles then rams Charlatan towards the throne and pins him there. The two are now struggling with each other by pushing force on the staff.<p>

"Tell me right now!" Demanded Knuckles. "Who are you working for, and what is his plan?" Knuckles pushes more force into Charlatan and his staff is choking him by the neck. "I'm getting real tired of this game you're playing! Speak now or-"

"Okay! *gag* Okay! I'll talk!" Charlatan gives up as Knuckles releases him while still holding the staff. However, since Knuckles' weakness is being gullible, this gives Charlatan the advantage. "Ice to see you." He says as he shoots his ice beam with his eyes and it hits the staff, magnifying the beam and freezing Knuckles over.

"What?!" Knuckles uttered right before he realized Charlatan tricked him as he gets chilled by his beam.

Charlatan retrieves up his staff from Knuckles' frozen hands and the penguin starts to speaking words to him. "Fool! Even you cannot withstand my cold embrace. It seems as if Grogar is right about you. You are the last one of your kind. You think you can just hide away from your shame? Sorry to give you the cold shoulder but you... you're already extinct."

Charlatan prepares to shatter the frozen Knuckles but then out of nowhere, Charlatan gets karate chopped in the back of his head. Charlatan's head starts feeling numbed and collapses into unconsciousness. The assailant is none other than Blaze the Cat, who managed to melt her way through her icy prison and saved Knuckles from certain defeat. "I think you need a chill for once." Blaze makes a snow pun at the knocked out penguin king.

"What did I get myself into?" Blaze asks herself as she feels her sore head. "Huh?" Blaze notices the frozen Knuckles and decides to free him. "I can't leave him to freeze. He could tell me what these villains are up to, and besides it would be unwise to leave him in this state." Blaze walks up to the Knuckles icicle and places her hands around him. Her hands then flame up so that she can melt the ice around Knuckles.

However, unknown to Blaze as she slowly warms Knuckles and shreds the ice off him, his eyes starts glowing purple and starts shaking, violently perhaps. Blaze becomes shocked by this. "What? What sorcery is this?!" Blaze backs up a bit as Knuckles breaks free from his ice state and roars.

Knuckles then faces Blaze in front of him and stares at her with purple glowing demonic eyes.

"Are you... feeling all right?" Blaze asked cautiously.

Knuckles readies his fist however and Blaze gasps. Blaze then gets punched through the wall and tumbles along the ground with the rubble. Blaze opens her eyes to see a demonically possessed Knuckles who is suffering a negative effect on his past. "You think I'm an idiot! You think I'm shameful! I'll show you who's extinct!" Knuckles roared as he charges towards Blaze who is about to engaged into a brutal fight.

**_Looks like Knuckles is about to crack. Get it? Hahahaha... um? Right. How is Blaze gonna get out of this? Will Twilight Sparkle and her helper friends reach them in time or will the fury of Knuckles' troubled past gets the best of him? Find out next time!_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Majestic Hedgehog<strong>

_Flashbacking to Equestria, the young Celestia still waits for Star Swirl's return from the other world but starts worrying as he is been gone for too long._

_"Star Swirl... Where are you?" She called out through the portal. "Hello? Star Swirl? Please... answer me..."_

_Cutting over to the new world Star Swirl is in; Mobius. In Robotropolis, inside the Eggdome, Dr. Robotnik has captured Star Swirl and has him strapped to a table chair. Robotnik laughs manically as Star Swirl sees the evil in his eyes._

_"Ahhh... It's just wonderful. Just wonderful." Robotnik walks over to the tied down Star Swirl who has no fear in his eyes. "I never thought unicorns actually do exist. But I also never thought they possess... magic. Oh, it's beautiful! Isn't it, Cluck?" He asked his robotic chicken on his shoulder as it gawks._

_"Tell me, Robotnik. Why is it you want to possess our magic?" Star Swirl asked._

_"Ahh... don't try to patronize me with that tone." Robotnik said. "I want that magic. Use it to dominate all of existence. With that power I can rule the entire universe."_

_"There is no way in Equestria you will get that kind of power." Star Swirl talked back. "The princess will make sure of that."_

_"Princess?" Interested Robotnik. "Your world would be perfect with my image. I'll drive your princess out." Robotnik walks over to his dashboard. "Crush her if I have to."_

_Star Swirl realizes that he wants to take over Equestria as well. "WHAT?! NO! You will not have Equestria as well! Take the others if you must but spare us. We are a peaceful race."_

_Robotnik hits some keys on the dashboard as he responds to Star Swirl. "I concur." Robotnik pilots the device and aims it at Star Swirl._

_"What? What is that thing?"_

_"Do not be alarmed. I designed the machine to drain away all of your magic. The first phase is just a simple recalibration." Robotnik says as the cannon's crosshairs target on Star Swirl. "The second phase however..." The machine starts up as Star Swirl becomes more shocked. "...is quite fatal." The mad scientist grinned._

_The cannon shoots a light blue beam and into Star Swirl's heart. It's starts draining him of all of his magic and abilities and all Star Swirl could do was moan and grunt in agony as the magic sucks up his energy. His cutie mark starts to disappear from his flank while Robotnik laughs as he watches. Star Swirl's magic at this point is almost gone and he was almost done for. But... at an untimely moment, a bunch of SWATbots get hurled into the room and they knock Robotnik off his seat along with Cluck._

_"What is the meaning of this!?" He screamed._

_A blue blur then enters the room and with a power ring in his hand, destroys the machine. This causes the machine to shut down and all of the magic that was stolen gets transferred back into Star Swirl, giving him full power again and his cutie mark is still intact. The blue blur lands right in front of him and Star Swirl opened his eyes slowly and saw a blue hedgehog. A blue talking hedgehog and he's got an attitude._

_"Don't worry, buddy. The Cavalry has arrived." Sonic said to Star Swirl as he releases him from the table strap._

_Robotnik pushes the SWATbots off him in rage. "HEDGEHOG!"_

_After freeing Star Swirl, Sonic decides to greet Robotnik with the same fashion. "Yo, Ro-BUTT-nik! Looks like you dozed off on the job again. Some evil ruler you are."_

_Sonic dashes after his SWATbots. "GET HIM! GET THE HEDGEHOG, MY ROBOTS!" Robotnik ordered them. As the SWATbots tried to grab Sonic, Star Swirl watches as Sonic takes care of the robots by kicking them down with his super quick feet. He sees hope and valiance inside of him. _

_"A hedgehog..." Star Swirl thought, remembering that Celestia's favorite animal are hedgehogs. "Such a feisty critter that one."_

_Sonic distracts more of the SWATbots by making faces at them. "Come catch me, suckers!" Sonic speeds off as the SWATbots chase him._

_"Get him!" Robotnik shouted as his minions chase after him. Cluck then flies to his shoulder while he expresses his hatred towards Sonic._

_"I despise that hedgehog! I despise him with all my heart." Robotnik then turns back to Star Swirl. "Now then... it's time to get that magic of yours... Huh?" Robotnik realizes that Star Swirl had just escaped through the portal he came in from and it closes behind him. "No... NOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, HEDGEHOG! Curse you..." Robotnik breaks out his anger as Cluck flies off his shoulder. But then Robotnik spots a spellbook left behind and walks over to collect it. "What is this?"_

_Robotnik takes a read of it. He is reading all of the spells that Star Swirl has mastered and it is now in Robotnik's fingertips. "Enjoy your victory, hedgehog. I'll make sure you will never interfere with me again." Robotnik laughs again as he comes up with a deadly plot this time._

_Back in Equestria, Celestia still awaits Star Swirl's return but decides that she cannot wait any longer and decides to enter the mirror herself. Star Swirl however returns in the nick of time, with Celestia finally letting out a sigh of relief._

_"Star Swirl!" Celestia walks up to him. "I was so worried. I am glad you're safe. Where did you go?"_

_Star Swirl wanted to answer but looking back at the mirror behind him, he begins to fear what might happen if the mirror was treated more than inter-dimensional travel. He didn't want to tell Princess Celestia that there is a warlord from another world who knows them now as it could escalate her into fearing the safety of her people._

_"Star Swirl?" Celestia asked again. "Your mane. What happened to it?"_

_"I had a great fall, Princess, but I'm alright for now." Star Swirl said. "Anyway, I'm tired and in need of some well deserved sleep."_

_Celestia still wonders. "What did you see in there?"_

_Star Swirl tries to find a good answer for her. "Well... I saw a hedgehog." This surprises Celestia as Star Swirl starts walking out of the room. Celestia then looked at the mirror one last time before leaving and giving off a heartfelt smile. As the two left however, the mirror glows dark and red glowing pupils appear in the reflection. All we can hear is Robotnik's laugh._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Off Words<strong>

[Knuckles and Twilight are in the break room and they converse.]

Twilight: Must be tough being the only echidna in your world.

Knuckles: Yeah.

Twilight: Didn't you have a girlfriend in the comics?

Knuckles: Yeah, but she was written off and now I'll never get to see her again.

Twilight: I wonder where she is right now?

Knuckles: Probably in the same place they wrote off all of the other forgotten female characters we've ever known.

[And believe it or not, Julie-Su is sitting at a train-stop with many forgotten female characters from cartoons such as: Maggie from "The Buzz on Maggie", Juniper Lee, Angelica from "All Grown Up", Goo from "Foster's Home", Mushi from "Kids Next Door" and Dee Dee from "Dexter's Lab". Julie-Su is not so happy as she waits with everybody in the train stop. Cadpig from "101 Dalmatians: The Series" then sits next to her.]

Cadpig: Sooooo... what was YOUR fanbase like?

Julie-Su: Please don't talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Julie-Su... why did she and all the others had to go?<strong>

**By the way, I am going to shorten the length of future chapters to breeze through the story faster. ****See ya!**


	5. Super Smash Battle

**Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony**

_Before you read: This is not the next chapter of the main story. This chapter is simply just an AU story based on the new Super Smash Bros. game which I am looking forward to. The next chapter will be posted along with it._

_**GET READY TO BRAWL!** To celebrate the new Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS! Sonic the Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle are forced to fight their friends in a fight club funded by Dr. Eggman. He has captured and brainwashed them to do his evil bidding and now it is up to the two heroes to set them free and foil Eggman once again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Super Smash Battle<em>**

Over at Tails' Workshop, the two tailed fox is working on his biplane. "Now if I just adjust the wing flap, the wing's stability will be nominal."

Suddenly, the garage opens and Tails notices. "Huh?" Tails puts down his screw and walks over to investigate. "Sonic? Is that you?" As Tails steps outside he is immediately ambushed by Metal Sonic who shows up in front of him and punches him out cold. Tails collapses and is dragged away by Metal Sonic.

Over on Angel Island, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald as always. He's just laying beside the emerald, chilling out. He is then disturbed when Amy Rose suddenly shows up and wakes him up. "Hey, Knuckles!" She called.

"Amy? How'd you get up here?" Knuckles asked.

"I took a balloon up here... look, it doesn't matter!" Amy talked. "Have you seen Tails? I looked everywhere around his workshop and he's not around."

"What happened to Tails?" Knuckles takes the situation seriously.

"I don't know. His garage door was opened and he wasn't there." Said Amy. "Maybe Sonic knows where he is?"

Knuckles then senses something behind him. He quickly tackles Amy to the ground as an energy beam is shot above their heads. The beam destroys a pillar as Knuckles turns to see Metal Sonic racing towards him. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

Knuckles rushes to punch Metal Sonic but Metal blocks his attack and shoots a nerve gas onto Knuckles' face. *koff! koff! koff!* "What is this stuff? That's it! I've had enough... of... this..." Knuckles starts to get drowsy and his speech is slurred. "Why is... everything... getting... dark... I'm hard... as... nai-" Knuckles falls into unconsciousness and Metal Sonic walks up to Amy who is now wielding her hammer at him.

"Back away, you metal creep! I had enough fun with you last time." (Sonic CD) Amy prepared to swing her hammer at Metal but to her surprise, Dr. Eggman himself was behind her and he as well sprays knock out gas on Amy.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughs as he kidnaps both Amy and Knuckles... and the Master Emerald for some reason.

Later on, during that day. Sonic was speeding around the Mystic Ruins looking for Tails, Amy and Knuckles. "Tails! You there?" Sonic called as he ran endlessly looking for his friends. He even ran past Big the Cat's house as he fishes in the river with Froggy by his side. "Knux? Amy?! Anyone!?"

Sonic stops at his feet knowing that his friends are missing. "I guess they're nowhere around here." Sonic then spots some Motobug badniks as they quickly speed off. "But I'm sure I know who's behind this!" Sonic said and then he started to chase the Motobugs. He chased them through the forest until he reached the end of the trail which has him overlooking Eggman's Final Egg Fortress. "Hey! I thought I turned that fortress into rusty tinfoil. Guess Eggman had his insurance covered. Heh heh heh!" He chuckled. Sonic walks to the entrance and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Orbot on the intercom.

"Uh, yeah! It's the pizza delivery guy!" Sonic replied as he plays around with him. "Someone here ordered an extra large triple cheese supreme." Sonic asked.

"Did you ordered pizza?" Orbot asked Cubot inside the fortress.

"Yarrr! I despise anchovies!" Cubot responded.

"Well, I certainly did not ordered a pizza. We're robots. We weren't programmed to eat culinary food." Orbot said.

"Arrr... maybe the squire ordered the meal." Cubot said.

"What if Eggman is allergic to cheese?" Orbot asked.

Eggman then walks in and shouts at his robots. "IT'S SONIC YOU FOOLS! Let him in already!"

"Oh, right. The plan." Orbot opens the door for Sonic.

Sonic sees the doors open in front of him and he doesn't seem too surprised as he walks in. "Thanks for letting me, Eggface." The doors shut behind him and everything around him is dark. As Sonic continues to walk forward he continues wisecracking in his own amusement. "I'll have to admit, doc. You really spruced the place up the last time I came here. I mean, you're missing a few lasers and conveyor belts and all those spinning cylinder things. You know, the ones that actually made this place look good? I mean... how original can you get?" Sonic stops walking after realizing Eggman is not responding. "What's wrong, Eggman? Afraid to come out of your shell? Heh heh! Get it? Egg? Shell?"

Suddenly, Metal Sonic's cold dead eyes glow behind Sonic. Sonic then senses Metal from behind and jumps away from him as he swipes his fist across. "Nice to see you too, Metal Me!" Sonic smirked at his metal doppelganger.

Metal Sonic attacks as Sonic dodges his every attack and kicks him in the head. "Okay, you! Where are my friends? Where did you take them? Talk now, and maybe I'll go easy on you."

Metal recovers quickly and spin dashes at Sonic, knocking him into a wall. Sonic groaned in pain as he gets hurt by his own attack. "Hey! That's my spin dash technique!" Metal taunts Sonic with his trademark finger gesture. "You copycat!" Sonic then spin dashes at Metal but he jumps over to his head and slams Sonic to the ground. Sonic tries to get back up but Metal blasts him with his energy cannon. "Ahhh!"

Sonic recovers again and realizes that Metal has copied almost every one of his moves. "So you're better than I thought. Big deal. You can't be faster than the real thing!"

Just before Metal Sonic could attack again, the walls blast a hole open. Sonic and Metal look to the hole in the wall to see a silhouette of an alicorn walking forward. Metal flies towards her but she uses her unicorn horn to freeze Metal in place with a telepathic magic barrier and disrupts his CPU circuits inside, causing him to malfunction. Metal Sonic was deactivated as he drops to the floor.

Sonic watches as the alicorn; Twilight Sparkle walks in. "And I was just having fun with him." Sonic remarked.

"Sonic!" Twilight is surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... hello?" Sonic tries to tell her what's going on. "I came here to find Eggman cause he's up to no good, once again. Like it's never gonna get old. The question is; What are you doing here, Twilight? Don't you have a... castle to run?"

"I came here for the same reason." Twilight said. "Yesterday, I was going to ask Rainbow Dash if she can help me decorate Town Hall for the upcoming Hearth's Warming Eve play. She was always busy keeping the weather in check but she wasn't up in the clouds, which was strange. I then went to ask Applejack but she wasn't there at the barn. Next was Fluttershy... again not there. Then Pinkie Pie, she wasn't around Ponyville at all, which was strange to me. Then I went to the Boutique and-" Twilight explained but Sonic cuts in on the last sentence.

"Let me guess... Rarity was missing too?" Sonic said.

"Exactly!" Twilight said. "I was worried. It's not like them to be away for such an event."

"Shouldn't you try calling some of your royal alicorns to help out?" Sonic suggested.

"Princess Celestia is busy with royal affairs over at the Griffon Kingdom. I have no idea where Luna, Cadance or Shining Armor are, but they seem to be away as well." Twilight said and then she continues. "So, anyway; I found a note on Rarity's mirror and I was sure it was Dr. Eggman's hand writing. So, I teleported to this world to see if I can find his base and where my friends are."

"Well you came to the right place. I found it way before you." Sonic said.

"So, why would Eggman lure us here for?" Twilight asked as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. I just want to get this over and done with." Sonic said.

Sonic and Twilight then walked into an elevator and it takes them to higher level. As they exited, they walk through a dark room where only the sound of their footsteps and hooves are echoed. Sonic and Twilight turn their heads around to see if there's any sign of Eggman. All they see is darkness in the room.

"You know, Eggy. Would it kill you to give us some light around here?" Sonic asked and just then, the lights come on and illuminates the room. Sonic and Twilight shielded their eyes as the room brightens but they look with shocked looks on their faces to see that they are standing in a boxing ring with Eggman's face on it. The audience, comprised with multiple Egg-Pawns and badniks make loud noise as they boo at the two. "That's better." Sonic quipped once more.

"What's going on here?" Asked Twilight as she looks around at what's happening.

"Dunno." Sonic replied. "But it looks we're the half-time parade."

As the two start to recognize this as a trap, Dr. Eggman emerges from underneath the ring and speaks out into the microphone. "Welcome all to Eggman's Incredible Super Smash Showdown! With your host... ahem... your's truly. Our combatants are here to prove themselves to be bitter weaklings today! Our lucky winners to be chosen are Sonic the Hedgehog! And that annoying unicorn with wings, Twilight Sparkle!" Sonic just continues to smirk at his nemesis while Twilight gives off a frown. "Today, you will witness them to be stomped on the ground! Ravaged by some of the meanest, toughest and bone crushing fighters the world has ever known." The audience cheers on as Eggman floats down to Sonic and Twilight on his floating platform.

"So, Sonic. Are you up for the challenge?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? When am I never up? Bring it on, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic said as he stretches his legs.

"Are you sure about this, Sonic?" Twilight asked while being concerned.

"Relax, Twilight. Eggman is never too bright when it comes to taking me down." Sonic said.

"Oh. You will be taken down alright, hedgehog." Eggman grinned evilly.

"By the way, nice hover craft." Sonic teased Eggman about his floating platform. "I kinda missed the old one. What's next? Some guy is gonna put wings on you?"

"Silence! This is a delicate machine!" Eggman said but then he clears his throat and goes back to addressing the audience. "Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen. Let the carnage begin!" The audience roar with cheer.

Sonic and Twilight prepare to fight whatever is emerging from underneath the ring. "You ready, Twily?" Sonic asked the worried lavender pony.

"Is that...?" Twilight took a closer look at their opponents and reacts with shock. *GASP!*

"Now what?" Sonic asked again but Sonic is suddenly met with a punch to the face by... KNUCKLES?! Sonic hits his back against the corner of the ring and sees that it was his friend that punched him. "Knuckles?" Sonic is surprised to see him here.

Knuckles runs toward Sonic to throw another punch but Sonic slides under his legs just as he threw a punch that shatters the tip of the pole. Sonic spin dashes towards Knuckles but the echidna whacks the spinning hedgehog and sends him spinning directly into Twilight. The two are dazed from the impact. Sonic then questions Knuckles in anger.

"What's all this about, Knucklehead? Did Eggman tricked you again?"

Knuckles doesn't respond as he grabs Sonic up in the air. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Knuckles then spins him around like a wheel and hurls him across the ring, banging his head against the pole. The audience cheers as they watch Sonic get hurt. Sonic then passes out cold and Knuckles pays attention to Twilight who gets up on her hooves.

After the pain leaves her head, she quickly sees Knuckles about to crush her with his fist but the alicorn quickly uses her horn to teleport away from the impact and she reappears behind him. Twilight, with a glare staring at Knuckles, then shoots a concussive beam at him with her horn. Knuckles however shrugs it off and continues to attack. Twilight tries to take off from the ground but Knuckles grabs her hoof and slams her to the ground three times, dealing a heavy amount of damage to the poor pony. Twilight groans as she sustains her bruises while the audience cheers more viciously.

"It looks like this little pony just got put down." Eggman said. "Well done, Knuckles! Now finish her!"

Knuckles grabs Twilight by the horn and holds her to her face. He prepares his fist for the finish the nauseated Twilight. However, Sonic regains consciousness just in time to see Knuckles about to harm Twilight. "Tricked or not, I can't let you do this, Knux!" Sonic does his super peel out and sucker punches Knuckles' face as he sped towards him. The impact on the punch causes something to fall right out of Knuckles' ear. A microchip. The microchip lands on the ground and Knuckles collapses. "Wow! When did you lose your touch Knux?" Sonic asked as he knows Knuckles doesn't go down with just one hit.

Eggman shows anger and disappointment. "I knew this sort of thing would happen. Orbot! Cubot! Bring in the other contestants!"

Sonic helps Knuckles up as he regains his strength. "C'mon! Get up."

"What happened? Sonic? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"The better question would be: Are you being tricked or did you hit your head or something?" Sonic said.

Knuckles gets provoked. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, first: You punched me in the face." Said Sonic. "And second: You punched me in the face. And third: Did I mentioned that you punched me in the face?"

Knuckles is confused about this at first but as soon as he saw the audience of robots he knew what was up. "Wait! I remember now!"

"Remembered what? You remembered how to use a spoon for once?" Sonic teased.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shoved Sonic. "Eggman came to Angel Island and... The Master Emerald! Where is it?" Knuckles spots Eggman on his floating platform. "EGGMAN! Where's the Master Emerald?" Knuckles demanded.

"I'd like to give you the basics, my poor friend, but I'm afraid our little game ends now." Eggman said. "Soon... the world will be mine and you won't be around to see it."

"Oh yeah? You and what army, egghead?" Sonic, still maintaining his confidence.

"This one." Eggman shows them more combatants rising up into the arena. Amy and Tails reveal themselves with frowns on their faces. Sonic and Knuckles are shocked to witness this.

"Tails? Amy?" Sonic said in surprise.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack as well. Sonic and Knuckles are more surprised to see their friends staring daggers at them. Rainbow Dash then appeared behind Sonic and he expresses distress. "RD!"

Eggman is gloating in amusement. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! This is just like taking candy from a baby. Especially if the baby was a hedgehog."

"That's some card trick you're playing, Eggman." Sonic said as all of his friends stare angrily at him and Knuckles.

"Oh, Sonic. I always have an ace up my sleeve when it comes to defeating you. But you know what they say: 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.'" Eggman says. "Now then, my new friends." Eggman speaks into the mic. "DESTROY SONIC!"

The ponies, Tails and Amy then lunge themselves at Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles dodges a buck kick from Applejack but Fluttershy comes flying around him and rams him in the back. Sonic does some Matrix dodging as Rarity shoots beams at him. "Hey, beamy, beamy, beamy. ZING!" Sonic speeds around Rarity to make her dizzy but then her horn shines a bright light in Sonic's face, causing him to slip off clumsily. As Sonic gets up, he is faced against Pinkie Pie's party cannon and it shoots spike balls at him. Sonic homing attacks Pinkie's cannon but Pinkie bounces up high and roundhouse kicks Sonic back to the ground. Knuckles is still getting roughed up by Applejack and Fluttershy. Soon, Knuckles grabs Fluttershy by the wing and whacks her against Applejack. Knuckles then spots Amy with her hammer out and charges up at him at the ready. Knuckles manages to slide away from her attack but he gets his head knocked as Rainbow Dash bonked her head against his.

Eggman, Orbot and Cubot enjoy the battle in their front row seats as they chow down on popcorn. "Now THIS is what I call 'entertainment'." Eggman states.

Sonic is currently getting his head tapped by Pinkie's hooves like a pair of bongo drums. "Now I know why you are so random!" Sonic goes into his spin ball mode dragging Pinkie with her and crashes her into the corner pole. But suddenly, Dashie attacks Sonic from behind, but Sonic senses her moves and counters her. Dashie and Sonic are now fighting each other in hand-to-hoof. It seems like Dashie has the advantage as she blocked Sonic's kick and sends him spinning in the air before launching him into the stage light on the rafter. Sonic shakes his head from the dizziness and clenches his fist. "Right! Now IT IS ON!" Sonic spin dashes out of the rafters and hits Dashie.

Eggman is getting to excited about this. "That's it, Sonic! The more you hurt your friends the closer they are to their doom. In fact, why don't you and your best friend have a little fun."

Dashie retreats from Sonic while Tails appears right before him. Sonic turns to Tails who is about to fight his best friend. "Tails? Buddy? It's me." Sonic tries to reach out but Tails doesn't listen and whips his tails at Sonic but he jumps away to avoid. "Tails, stop! You don't want to do this!"

"What's the matter, Sonic? To scared to lay a scratch on your best pal?" Eggman taunts Sonic who is getting pretty nervous about the situation. "You know what they say: The more the merrier."

Tails flies up at Sonic trying to lay a punch on him but Sonic dodges as he resists trying to fight him. "C'mon, Tails! Remember the time we spent together when we first met on West Side Island?" Sonic tries to remind him. "The time when you and I freed all of those captured aliens? How I saved you from getting turned into a robot?" Tails is resisting whatever Sonic says as he walks closer to him. "Tails. Buddy... Please! I don't want to hurt you!" Tails uses his tail whip again, this time Sonic was too distracted to dodge.

"I don't understand." Sonic slowly gets up as he recovers from that attack. "What's wrong with you guys? Why are you acting like this?" Sonic again gets attacked by Tails with a punch to the gut.

Knuckles is getting hammered by Amy and is then zapped by Rarity. Knuckles tries to get up but Fluttershy pounds on his head.

Eggman pours a glass of champagne to honor his near victory. "Now you know why I am the best! Hahahahaha! This is it! I finally won! Me, Dr. Eggman, has finally won!" Orbot claps for him.

While our two heroes are getting pummeled, Twilight Sparkle finally regains consciousness and sees the two are in danger. "Sonic! Knuckles!" She then gasps at the sight of her friends beating around Knuckles. "Girls, stop!" Twilight gallops to them but she then stepped on the microchip. She stops to look under her hoof to see it. Twilight examines it and after carefully examining what the chip is capable of, she notices that it's the chip that flew out from Knuckles' ear after Sonic sucker punched him. It was then that she realizes that the rest of her friends have it too. "They're being controlled!" Twilight then spots Sonic getting beaten down by Tails and gasps.

Sonic has taken such a beating from his brainwashed friend and he prepares to finish him off. "Tails... don't do this... Try to fight it." Tails doesn't listen again as he raises his fist but Twilight flew towards and with the help of her magic she levitates the microchip out of Tails' ear thus causing Tails to collapse in front of Sonic. "Tails!"

Eggman's expression then changes into sudden bewilderment. "HUUUUH?!" As he witnesses what happened.

Sonic helps Tails up as he recovers and Twilight lands beside him. "Tails? Are you okay?"

"Uhhh... Sonic?" Tails wakes up. "What happened? My head's spinning."

"How did you...?" Sonic was about to ask Twilight but she gives him a straight answer.

"Sonic! Our friends are under some kind of mind control! And it's not a spell this time." Twilight points to the Mane 5 and Amy overwhelming Knuckles one by one. "We need to snap them right out of it!"

"But how are we gonna do that?" Sonic asks again. "Tails couldn't hear me when he was under control."

"I was under what?" Tails is obviously not up to speed on the situation.

"These microchips are what's causing them!" Twilight shows Sonic the microchip she pulled out from Tails. "If we remove them from their ears then they may come back to their senses. But we need to get them out at the right moment. We just need to distract them."

"Hmm..." Sonic thinks of a plan. "Sounds like a challenge. But it can't be too easy."

"Sonic... how about telling what is going on first." Tails asked.

"It's Eggman, Tails. Same old typical Eggman." Sonic said.

"Not what I wanted to hear... but good enough. Okay, let's do this!" Said Tails.

**[Menu - Super Smash Bros. 3DS plays.]**

As the group continue to wail on Knuckles, Sonic comes up to Amy and gets her attention. "Hey, Amy! How 'bout you show me how to have a good time with that hammer!" Said the smirking Sonic. Amy readies her hammer and rushes towards him with him yawning. As soon as she strikes down, Sonic speeds pass Amy's ear and plucks the microchip out of her ear, bringing Amy back to her senses.

"Huh?" Amy says as she wakes up. "Sonic? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. We got some ponies to tame." Sonic told her as they run towards the Mane 5.

Twilight gets Applejack's attention, Tails gets Fluttershy's attention, Amy gets Rarity and Pinkie's attention and Sonic has Rainbow Dash, finally giving some breathing room for Knuckles.

Applejack swings her hooves around at Twilight, but thanks to her teleporting and wing skills, she jumps onto her head and levitates the chip off Applejack's ear with her horn. Bringing the farm pony's senses back.

Fluttershy tries ramming towards Tails in the air but Tails uses strategic planning and as Fluttershy tries to ram Tails again, he grabs the chip out of her ear, bringing her back as well. "Oh my. What have I been doing?" She asked Tails.

Amy tries to hold her own against Rarity and Pinkie. She narrowly dodges Rarity's beams and destroys Pinkie's party cannon with her hammer. Pinkie then blinds Amy by sending Gummy to stick on her face, allowing the pink pony to kick her down. Rarity pins Amy where she is but then Knuckles glides in and grabs the microchip off her ear and is back to her senses. Pinkie jumps up and tries to tackle Knuckles but Amy hurls her hammer and it knocks Pinkie out of the sky and the chip in her ear falls off. Knuckles then catches her as she fell and Pinkie suddenly springs to life. "*gasp* I just had the most super, terrific, awesome, yummy, delicious, awesome dream today! It was my birthday and there were lots of cake!" The hyperactive Pinkie smiled to Knuckles who gives her a frowning look.

That leaves Sonic against Rainbow Dash. The two stare at each other as Dashie is itching to fight Sonic, and Sonic rubbing his nose as he smirks. Sonic builds up his super peel out and Dashie builds up speed. Sonic and Dash then clashed at each other at super speed. After speeding past each other, Dashie fell to the ground and Sonic lands perfectly as he flicks the chip he pulled out away. "What? Over already? Oh well."

**[Music stops here.]**

Rainbow Dash gets up after regaining consciousness. "Owww... what just happened?" Sonic walks up to her and helps her up. "Sonic? What are you doing here?"

"You know me. Never a dull moment." Sonic said waving his finger.

"Hey!" Pinkie sees the crowd around her. "Look at all of these rusty rusties! Are we on TV? If so... HI MOM! HI DAD! HI MAUD! Hee hee hee!" She happily giggled.

"No, Pinkie!" Twilight told her. "It's a trap! Eggman brainwashed you to hurt me and Sonic."

"Hurt you!?" Dashie is shocked but then glares at Eggman. "Alright, Egghead! What's your deal, huh?"

Eggman keeps his confidence. "I'd like to tell you all about it... over dinner."

"Oh. That sounds nice." Fluttershy said. "Who are we eating with?"

"Heheheheh. With them." Eggman presses another button and that brings up three more combatants to the ring. Much to the shock of everyone else it is Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, they were captured and are under the mind control.

"Oh no." Worried Twilight.

"I came this far and I'm not letting a bunch of animals and ponies ruin it for me." Eggman said.

"Twilight?" Sonic asks her.

"Yes?"

"How strong is your brother exactly?" Sonic asked, concerned about Shining Armor's strength.

"About as strong as Big Mac." Twilight said.

"There ain't no way we're gonna hurt our friends!" Applejack said.

"I'm counting on it." Eggman said, stroking his mustache. "ATTACK!"

The three royal ponies charge directly towards Sonic, his friends and the Mane 6. Luna tried to punch Twilight but she dodges.

Cadance tries to corner Rarity and Amy but Applejack lassos her by the leg to prevent her coming closer. Shining Armor however rams Applejack to the ground, releasing the lasso from her mouth. Dashie was about to kick Shining Armor but he freezes her in the air with his magic and flings her into Tails and Knuckles.

Eggman watches this in enjoyment. "That's more like it! But I want the hedgehog to suffer more. Moonbutt! Fling him!"

Sonic dashes towards Luna but before he could attack, she uses her magic to levitate Sonic up in the air. "Hey! Wha-?" Luna then flings Sonic into the air. "Whoa!"

"Candybutt! Send him plummeting!" Eggman said to Cadance as she flies towards Sonic and stomps on him, sending Sonic falling down. "Armor Boy! Final Smash!" Eggman referred to Shining Armor as he bucks Sonic as he reached the ground, sending him flying again, but Twilight catches him with her magic. Eggman laughs as he watches seeing Sonic get humiliated. "These ponies are going to love and tolerate the snot out of you, hedgehog!"

"We've been building up to this moment just so you can reference that meme?" Orbot asked.

"What? I'm bored!" Eggman said. "It was time for a change of pace."

"You did it again." Cubot said.

"Did what again?" Eggman leaves Cubot confused while Orbot facepalms.

Twilight lowers Sonic to the ground as he recovers from the injuries he has sustained. "Are you okay, Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's those ponies that I'm more concerned about." Sonic stared at Luna, Cadance and Shining. "Getting their chips off is gonna be tougher than I thought. I don't know if I can pull it off."

Twilight takes a breath and breathes out, reliving all of her stress. She then turns to Sonic. "You can. Because you've got friends by your side, Sonic. No matter what it takes, our friendship is more powerful." The Mane 5 huddle with Twilight as well as Sonic's friends. "With your friends and mine, we can't lose."

Sonic understands that everyone of his friends are with him. Sonic then gets a plan in mind. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic asked Twilight.

"Not quite sure..." Twilight said with a little concern. "...But I get what you mean."

**[Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. 3DS plays.]**

Sonic faces off against Luna. "Hey, Luna! Over here!" He calls out to her.

Luna flies towards Sonic as he stands there. At the right moment, Sonic jumps up, dodging Luna's attack but Shining Armor comes leaping in but Applejack lassos Shining to have him fall to the ground. Sonic then performs a spin dash towards Cadance who then shoots a beam at him. Sonic uncurls to dodge the beam and land, tripping Cadance in the process while Twilight removes Cadance's chip with her magic, breaking her from control.

"Twilight?" Cadance gasped as she saw Twilight.

Luna then fires off a concussive beam towards Cadance and Twilight but Amy drops in and whacks the beam to another direction and it destroys an Motobug, allowing the animal to run free. Tails and Rarity then come in, Rarity manipulates one of the stage lights to blind Luna's vision while Tails swoops in to remove the chip out of her ear, breaking her from control as well.

Eggman is getting desperate now. "No! NO! This can't be happening! Shining Armor! Stop them!"

Knuckles and Pinkie were about to confront Shining Armor but he, under Eggman's control, uses his magic to push them away. Dashie comes flying at him but she gets bucked in the face and sends her crashing into a stage light. Shining shoots his beam across the arena as Fluttershy tries to avoid getting hit.

"Shining! Stop!" Twilight begged him but Shining then targets her sister. As he lingered forward to her, Twilight tries to reach out to him. "Please! You're my B.B.B.F.F (Big Brother Best Friend Forever). You would never hurt me. Your little sister. Shining Armor please... don't do this..."

Shining came closer to Twilight with his horn powered up, but then, Twilight's voice somehow reached him and he was almost in no control of the chip. "Twily...?"

Twilight realizes that Shining is the only one under Eggman's control fighting back. "Shining Armor?"

"Help... me..." Shining tried to fight as hard as he did as the chip in his ear malfunctions.

Eggman watches this in absolute horror, anger and confusion. "This cannot be! How is this possible!? The microchip is malfunctioning? Even my creations cannot comprehend with the power that is love? No! Noooooo!"

Sonic sees this as his opportunity. "I'll take it from here, Twi!" Sonic then starts running up to Shining who shoots beams at him along the way. "C'mon! Step it up!" Sonic dodges with ease and slides his feet to slow down and leaps over Shining as he fired another beam that misses. Sonic grabs the chip out from Shining's ear and it breaks the control on him completely. Sonic then drops the chip to the ground and crushes it with sparks coming out.

**[Music stops.]**

Shining Armor now free from Eggman's control looks up to see everyone in front of him, relived that he is okay. "What just happened?" He then sees Twilight as she galloped to him and hugs her brother. "Twily? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Twilight sheds a tear and smiles sincerely. "No. Not one scratch."

Somewhere in the fortress, Eggman flees in his Egg Mobile. But chasing him is none other than Sonic. "Hey, Eggman! You're not gonna stay for the after party?"

"I'm not through with you yet, rodent!" Eggman reaches his main chamber and Sonic comes to a halt. Eggman presses a button on a remote and the doors behind him reveal his Death Egg Robot. "As always I have a Plan B. If breaking you wasn't enough then I know what will." Eggman enters the cockpit and starts up his machine.

Sonic isn't too surprised as he plucks out the wax in his ear. "You do realize I'm gonna trash your machine like I did with the other robots you keep sending out, right?"

"This robot is powered by the Master Emerald!" Eggman said. "Since I figured I was on the verge of my plan backfiring on me, I decided to show you what power this machine can really do. Farewell, Sonic!"

Eggman was about to open fire on Sonic, but instead the robot quickly shuts down.

"What? This can't be! How it-?" Eggman then sees Knuckles and Pinkie Pie coming out from behind Sonic. Knuckles shows him that the Master Emerald is no longer inside the robot and he rubs it in his face. "What?!" Eggman is shocked at this.

"You were never too good at keeping things hidden from me." Knuckles said.

"But how did you know? How did you find it?" Eggman demanded to know.

"Using my PINKIE SENSE!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"It's a long story." Knuckles said. "Don't bother asking."

"Now then..." Sonic stretches his fingers out. "...you were saying, Eggman?"

Eggman is now feeling sheepish now that his plan has been kinda run down. He laughs nervously. "Real power?" He uttered.

"Yeah, right." Sonic charges up his spinball move and dashes directly towards the robot, piercing the robot and it explodes into pieces. Eggman, of course, escapes in his Egg Mobile. "I'll get you next time, Sonic!" He screamed as he flew away. "NEXT TIME!"

Sonic, Knuckles and Pinkie walk back to the arena where Tails greets him with a bro-fist. "That was cool, Sonic!"

"Cool?" Dashie corrects. "More like 20% cool!"

"I prefer way past cool." Sonic said.

Amy runs in and hugs Sonic much to his embarrassment. "Ohhhhh! My hero!"

"That was some mighty fightin' we've had there." Applejack comments.

"I hope I didn't scratch a hoof when I was mind controlled." Rarity said.

Sonic then asks Twilight. "Hey, Twi. Just one question. How did your brother resisted Eggman's mind controlling?"

"Because during our childhood, Twily has always been the little sister I wished for. The times we spent together have grown a strong bond within us. That's why I'll always look out for her. Whether she's with her friends or at home." Shining Armor answered while Twilight blushes.

"Huh. Like me and Tails. We started out pretty much the same. Right, little bro?" Sonic taps Tails' shoulder and he laughs.

"You bet!" He said.

"Hmm..." Twilight wondered. "I guess that makes Sonic your Big Brother Best Friend Forever."

"Oooh! How cute!" Pinkie smiled.

The whole cast start sharing a heartfelt laugh together. Sonic stops and sees that there is an empty ring in the middle of an empty audience.

"Hey, guys! Seeing how there isn't anyone here using this ring, how about a little sparing? You know, for fun this time?" Sonic straightens his gloves.

"Are you crazy?" Knuckles responded. "I'll take you on any day!"

"Bring it!" Rainbow Dash agrees.

"Wheeeee!" Pinkie jumps with joy.

"Not sure if that's the right thing to do. But... what the hay!" Twilight agrees also.

"LET THE FIGHTING COMMENCE!" Luna screamed in her ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE.

And so, everyone decides to brawl with each other in a friendly competition. Sonic, Twilight and their friends take the time off to have some fun and enjoy fighting in a lighthearted fashion.

_**And so can YOU! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS! A challenge awaits for you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Now before you get mad, I felt a bit bored and decided to make up a story because I had Super Smash Bros. on my mind. And because the new one is coming out for 3DS, well... I couldn't resist. Hopefully I'll pick it up to play but I don't think I'll get the Wii U version since I don't own one. Oh well, I'll watch it on YouTube anyway!<strong>

**Sorry for not posting the next chapter of the main story though. Think of this as an AU chapter. Comics does them all the time.**

**The next chapter will be posted soon. Thank you for your patience. See ya!**


	6. The Second Chaos Emerald

**Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony**

**CHAOS is MAGIC: Dark Genesis**

_It's Knuckles vs Blaze! The hotheaded echidna suddenly turned hostile and now Blaze is in peril. Twilight Sparkle along with Heavy & Bomb are on their way to help but little did they know, the Penguin King isn't done until he breaks the ice! Also, Applejack and the Chaotix are back as they discover a Chaos Emerald only to be stolen by somepony you'd least expect._

**_Who's who?_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: _**_His Spikes Goes Through Boulders (Maud Pie is not amused.)  
><strong>Blaze the Cat: <strong>Fiery Warrior  
><strong>Twilight Sparkle: <strong>Alicorn Princess  
><strong>Applejack: <strong>Honest Cowpony  
><strong>Vector the Crocodile: <strong>Finding the Computer Room  
><strong>?: <strong>Cousin From Manehattan  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Second Chaos Emerald<strong>

In the Ice Cap Zone. Knuckles has been possessed by the demonic purple energy and is clashing with the flame-cursed princess, Blaze. Knuckles charges towards Blaze with his spike fist ready. "You're going down, freak!" He roared as he thrusts his fist forward, but Blaze jumps out of the way and Knuckles impacts his fist against the wall. For a moment, his fist gets stuck, giving Blaze the opportunity to attack. She roundhouse kicks Knuckles in the face and tumbles along the ground. Knuckles then impales the icy floor with his spiky fists and peels off a portion of it to toss at Blaze. Blaze manages to use her fire powers however to blast the ice plate to pieces. Not reacting quickly to see Knuckles lunging in to attack again, he punches Blaze in the gut and is sent slamming against the ceiling.

Above from where they are, Twilight Sparkle, Heavy and Bomb felt the impact. "Looks like we're right on top of them." She said.

"How are we going to get down there in time?" Heavy asked.

Twilight has an idea. "The only way I know how." Twilight uses her magic to pull out a large stalactite from the ceiling. Heavy and Bomb are shocked to see such a little pony perform such a feat... if they have expressions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Central City<strong>_

Somewhere in this part of the world, The Chaotix Group consisting of Vector, Applejack, Amy, Daring Do, Bark, Shard, Pipsqueak, Flash Sentry, Spitfire and Billy Hatcher are in the middle of a crisis of their own. The Black Arms aliens that were attacking have placed bombs all over the city and they are set to detonate and destroy the city along with them.

"Great! Bombs." Shard said sarcastically. "As if it couldn't get any worse, they just have these laying around just to stall for time. Boy, that is lazy."

"Cut it out, Shard!" Spitfire said. "This city still needs our help."

"Spitfire is right!" Vector said. "We'll each have to split up all around the city and defuse all of these bombs before they go off."

"Have y'all lost your apples?" Applejack complained. "How many of them bombs do ya think are scattered across this town? We'll never stop them all at this rate."

"Uhh... haha. Listen... pony lady." Shard spoke. "I don't know if you realized this but... we're a super team."

"Yeah!" Billy spoke out.

"Yeah, there's nothing we can't handle." Spitfire said as Bark cracks his knuckles.

"It don't matter how powerful y'all are. Just how in the hay are we going to get rid of these bombs if we don't know where they are?" Asked Applejack.

"Simple." Flash Sentry uses a wrist scanner on his forehoof and displays a overview map of Central City to the group. "My scanner has detected the alien's bombs. It's tracking them on this map. There are three north of town, two east and four west."

"That device is pretty handy." Amy complimented.

"I invented it myself." Vector said.

"I took most of the credit though." Whispered Shard to Amy.

"Nine bombs?" Asked Spitfire. "Pttf! This'll be a cake walk! We'll save this town in no time."

"Okay, Chaotix! Here's the plan." Vector explains the plan. "Applejack and I will search north. Shard, you take east!"

"Righty 'O, cap!" Shard flies off along with Billy and Spitfire.

"Flash! You, Bark and the little guy will go west." Vector ordered.

"Sure thing, Vector!" Flash replied as soon as he takes off with Pipsqueak and Bark.

Amy, Applejack and Daring are left with Vector. "You just sent a kid out on a dangerous mission!" Daring berated.

"The kid has heart. Believe me!" Vector said. "Okay, AJ! Let's go!"

"Now hold on a darn minute!" Applejack stops as she gives off a glare. "Why am Ah goin' with you anyway?"

"Look, we can argue all we want about trusting each other but unfortunately we really don't have a minute. So let's get going!" Vector grabs Applejack by the hoof and drags her along the path. "We'll regroup at City Hall! See you soon!" Vector told Amy and Daring Do as he runs off with AJ.

The two then enter a conversation before they run to find the bombs. "Can we really trust that guy?" Daring asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Said Amy. "If he's here to help then so must we."

"Still... something's strange about him." Daring is having trust issues.

"Huh?" Amy asked as Daring looks on with suspicion.

"Never mind... c'mon! We've got a city to save!" Said Daring as she runs ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Ice Cap<strong>_

Blaze and Knuckles continue to fight. Blaze got back up quickly before Knuckles could strike his fist down to her. Blaze swiftly kicks Knuckles in the face, but the echidna shrugs it off like it was nothing.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He growled.

"What is troubling you!?" Blaze asked.

"You think I'm a terrible guardian, huh? Some kind of idiot!" Knuckles talks nonsense.

"What is he going on about?" Blaze questioned herself.

"I'll show you who's an idiot!" Knuckles throws his fist toward Blaze again but she ducks and gives him a fiery uppercut.

"I have no idea what is going on... but I know one thing's for certain: You are in my way!" Blaze decides to attack Knuckles directly with her hands engulfed in flames as Knuckles continues the same.

Blaze shoots fire balls at Knuckles which he avoids as they hit the ground. He swings his fist toward her but she manages to block it and spin attacks him in the air. Knuckles grabs Blaze by the tail, much to her shock, and slams her all around the ground before hurling her through a fragile wall. While the battle continues, King Charlatan regains consciousness only to witness that the way the two are fighting they are going to bring the caverns down. With Knuckles breaking down beams with his fists and Blaze melting the ice with her flame powers.

"STOP! MY LAIR! YOU'RE RUINING MY LAIR!" Charlatan screamed in anger. He then held his scepter and aimed at Knuckles. "You will pay for this!"

Suddenly, the large stalactite crashes through the ceiling after Twilight forced down through the floor. The stalactite nearly crushes Charlatan but he becomes disoriented as more of the place comes crumbling as Knuckles and Blaze continue to duke it out.

As Charlatan gets up, he gets disarmed by a purple beam and his staff flies off his hand. Charlatan turns to see Twilight Sparkle flying and shooting another beam at Charlatan, smashing him through another wall and into another room. Charlatan gets up as the lavender pony lands in front of him with a glare on her face.

"You!" Charlatan is even more aggravated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Central City<strong>_

The Chaotix team scatter across the city to search for the bombs. Amy and Daring Do are finding the bombs hidden somewhere near an acid filled area.

"Be careful! That acid is very volatile!" Amy warned as she walks on top of abandoned cars.

"You don't have to tell me, kid." Daring says as she jumps over to a pile of destroyed cars with ease. "I live with danger."

Amy tries to make a jump from one pile to the other but nearly trips. "Well... I don't!"

"Calm down!" Daring told Amy. "Don't lose your balance!"

Amy makes another jump but her jump was too short and nearly falls into the acid. "Ahhhh!" Amy screamed as she failed the jump but Daring reacts to save her quickly and bites onto her dress to pull her up. Amy then sees her dress is torn from Daring biting on it. "Hey! This was my favorite dress! You ruined it!"

"Hey! I just saved your life and you're whining about one rip on your dress?" Daring said.

"Well, thank you, but I prefer someone more my type to save me other than some adventurous pony." Amy crossed her arms.

"Urrgh!" Daring groaned in frustration. "Let's just get this over with!"

"Fine, fine." Said Amy as she and Daring hurry over to one of the bombs they just found. "Do you know how to deactivate that bomb?"

"Do I look like I know how?" Daring replied.

"Well, now what?" Amy asks.

Daring spots a weapon on the ground. "Don't suppose you know what that is, right?" She points out for Amy. Amy walks over to the Vacuum Pod weapon and picks it up to examine.

"What is this thing?" Amy asked but when Amy presses the trigger, the gun acts like a living organism and it vacuums up the entire bomb as if it swallowed it whole. This weird feat surprises both Amy and Daring Do.

"Guess we know what it does now." Daring said.

"I still can't believe it can actually do that." Amy said. "That was creepy."

"I've seen creepier. C'mon! Let's go find the others!" Daring gallops off as Amy follows.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the city, Vector and Applejack are running down the street trying to find the other bombs. Applejack pants as she gallops to keep up with Vector. "Ya mind tellin' me, why Ah'm taggin' along with you?"<p>

"Nothing special, really." Vector said. "Just want to see how strong you are in the field."

"Is that so?" Applejack said. "Well, ya coulda picked the pink hedgehog with the hammer if you wanted somepony strong."

"I don't judge by looks. Just by talent." Vector said.

"Oh, okay." AJ starts quipping. "So you think that because Ah don't look like it, you think Ah'm as strong as a hefty stallion. Is that it?"

"You seem like you can hold out in a fight with those aliens." Vector said.

"Aliens?! Did you see how strong they were? I couldn't lay a dent in them." AJ said.

Vector stops running and Applejack bumps into him as she comes to a halt. The two then see the bombs right in front of them.

"Okay! Quick! We need to get rid of them!" Vector told her.

"How are we gonna do that exactly?" AJ asked and Vector tinkers with his brain for a moment.

"Hmmm? Good point. I have no clue."

"Ugggh!" AJ groaned. "We're wasting our sweet time dealing with those bombs that are gonna explode if we don't hurry!"

"Cool down, lady!" Vector said. "Just let me handle this." Vector walks up to the bomb and tries to lift it off of the ground. Unfortunately, the bombs weighs like a ton and Vector struggles to get it off the ground. "Rrrrrrrrr... Why is this thing so heavy?" Vector continues to try anyway as he strains. "It can't be that big." Vector continues trying to pry the bomb off the ground while Applejack watches with a deadpan look on her face and then she raises her eyebrow. Eventually Vector's strength gives out and pants from exhaustion and sweat. "Okay... *huff* apparently I underestimated the weight of this bomb. *huff* So I guess..." Then Vector tries again to lift the bomb with more strain. "Rrrrrrrr... Come on!" Applejack just sighs with boredom as Vector eventually gives up.

"Give it a rest, fella." Applejack said. "Ah'm sure we can figure out some way."

"Oh sure!" Vector babbles. "Tell the 'fella' to give it a rest while the muscle stands there and does nothing."

"Muscle?" Shocked Applejack. "Ah told ya I ain't strong!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Vector said.

"What gives you the slightest idea that Ah'm strong anyway?" AJ questioned.

Before Vector could answer, more Black Arms soldiers drop in and surprises Applejack. "Why don't we find out?" He said to the scared Applejack as the two are about to face a couple of aliens.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the Ice Cap<em>**

While Blaze and Knuckles continue to clash at each other with punches and flame powers that is leveling more of the ice caverns, Twilight confronts Charlatan and the two get into a intense battle together.

Twilight charges directly at Charlatan with her horn but Charlatan blocks her attack with his staff and swings it towards her. Twilight dodges his attack and lunges at him. Twilight pins Charlatan against the wall during the struggle.

"Who are you and what are you planning?!" Twilight demands angrily.

Charlatan shoves her off and whacks her to the floor. "Sorry to be so cold, princess... but I do not feel the need to tell you. Your presence will only delay us further."

Twilight looks up with a confused look. "Us? What do you mean 'us'? Tell me right now!"

Charlatan walks up to her and laughs. "Hahahaha... Your anxieties are still intact. Grogar's plan may not be flawed after all. There's still time."

Twilight gets up after hearing what he said and demands answers. "Grogar? What plan? What are you saying?"

"I don't want to waste my time telling you the plan." Charlatan readies his staff. "By the time I destroy you... He will win."

Charlatan shoots his magnifying ice beams at Twilight. Twilight jumps to avoid any beam that is fired at her. Twilight shoots her beam at Charlatan's flipper causing him to drop his staff. Twilight rushes to get it but Charlatan freezes the floor underneath her to be slippery. Twilight slips and rams into a wall. Charlatan grabs his staff and fires off his freeze beam at her again. But Twilight uses protective bubble around her to prevent being frozen. Twilight then dashes toward him and blasts Charlatan with a concussive beam that sends him flying out of the caverns and into a snowy area where outside a blizzard occurred.

Twilight flies out and shoots more blast beams at Charlatan. Charlatan gets up and blocks most of the beams with his staff. Twilight charges at him to strike but Charlatan dodges and jabs Twilight with his staff. Charlatan then ultimately freezes Twilight with his ice beam. Charlatan laughs at her misfortune and prepares to shatter her. But before he gets the chance to, Twilight's horn emits light and the ice around her starts breaking up, surprising Charlatan.

"Impossible. You can't be that powerful?" Charlatan said.

Twilight breaks free from the ice as she shoots a beam at Charlatan's face, blinding him while Twilight shakes the chill off her and continues to attack. "Don't you know that I'm freezing here!" She shouted.

In the meantime, Blaze continues to hold off the crazed Knuckles as he continues to go rampant on her. Blaze shoots more flame beams at Knuckles but he manages to slide dodge and throws a right hook at her. Blaze tries to kick but Knuckles grabs her leg and slams her against a nearby pillar. Blaze dodges the next punch which makes Knuckles shatter the pillar down. Blaze then spin kicks Knuckles into the air, but Knuckles glides towards her and shatters the ground, sending her hurling towards the throne. Blaze hits the ground and suffers from minor injuries. Knuckles walks towards her and grabs her by the dress.

Blaze stares into the dark energy that Knuckles has in his eyes and realizes its origin. "It's dark magic!" She then attempts to reach him. "Listen! You're not seeing things straight. Open your eyes!"

Knuckles, under the dark magic's influence, does not listen to Blaze's words and pins her against the throne. "You think I can't protect my island? You think my people are all gone? You're messing with the wrong echidna!" Knuckles thrusts his fist forward but Blaze tilts her head to dodge, instead Knuckles punches a hole in the throne and something glows. Knuckles was about to throw another one but Bomb surprises him and blinds him by pulling his dreadlocks.

"OW!" Knuckles screamed as Bomb pulled on his dreadlocks, causing him to release Blaze from his grasp. Knuckles pulls Bomb off his hair and throws him hard on the wall. "You want a piece of me too?" Knuckles charges again but he trips over thanks to Heavy being in his way.

"Knuckles. We don't want to hurt you." Heavy said.

"No?" Knuckles said as he got up and charges his fist forward. "THEN I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Knuckles punches Heavy into the ceiling and Heavy falls flat on his body.

Blaze in the meantime recovers and she sees a glowing object emitting from behind the throne. Blaze moves the throne aside to find a aqua blue Chaos Emerald hidden inside it. "What is this?" Blaze reaches to pick up the Chaos Emerald but then it glows immensely. Knuckles then sees the glowing light that Blaze is reaching for and charges at her roaring. Blaze quickly grabs the emerald and holds it out in front of her. "CHAOS CONTROL!" She screamed and the emerald's energy flows into Knuckles eyes eliminating the dark magic and providing him a positive flashback.

_Knuckles remembers that day he met Sonic on Angel Island. After fighting with each other in the Hidden Palace Zone, Dr. Eggman stole the Master Emerald he needed to power up his Death Egg. Knuckles knew at that moment, Sonic wasn't his enemy. Knuckles later on is resting by the Master Emerald shrine. He opens his eyes for a moment to see Sonic and Tails flying by in the Tornado and lifts a smile, knowing he has friends to count on other than being isolated on his island._

Knuckles is finally back to reality as he shakes his head. "What? What happened?"

Heavy and Bomb recover while Blaze tries to understand what just happened. "What... What did I just say?" Blaze wondered. "Chaos Control?" She looks at the emerald as it glows. "How did I knew what to-?"

"This situation lacks sense. What just happened?" Heavy asked.

Knuckles then recognizes the two robots. "Heavy? Bomb? What are you doing here?"

"It seems that the Chaos Emerald restored Knuckles' memory. Somehow." Heavy stated.

"Huh?" Knuckles spots Blaze. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blaze the Cat." She introduced herself. "I was imprisoned here for sometime. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah... I think." Knuckles tries to think hard until it hits him. "Wait! Now I remember! Where's Sonic and Tails? Where are the Chaotix? What's going on here?"

"I really don't know." Blaze said. Blaze then remembers about Charlatan. "But I think I know who does."

Back to Twilight Sparkle, she is still doing battle with King Charlatan. She shoots many beams at him but Charlatan deflects them with his staff and he shoots an ice rocket with it. Twilight teleports away from the rocket and reappears to tackle Charlatan to the ground, before he quickly kicks her off and flings her near a cliff. Before Twilight has time to get up, she is then met with another ice rocket which explodes near her and she tumbles off the cliff. "Yaaaaah!" Twilight shrieked as she slipped off but she manages to hang onto the cliff and looks down below her to see some sharp rocks at the bottom. Twilight tries to pull herself up but Charlatan walks up to her and she gasps.

"Foolish girl." Charlatan taunted. "You do not realize that we have already won."

Charlatan proceeds to jab Twilight's hoof with her staff, making her moan in pain and lose her grip more. "The more you hang around the less cold it gets. And I am very cold. Soon... everything you once knew will no longer exist. Grogar and Tirek will reign! And your precious world will be cleansed by their rule."

"Tirek? Grogar?" Confused Twilight.

"It doesn't matter to you anymore. The way he sees it, you're history." Charlatan prepares to finish Twilight but Bomb shows up and lands in front of Charlatan. "What the?"

*Ding!* Bomb then explodes in his face and the cliff crumbles, causing Charlatan and Twilight to fall. Knuckles comes gliding in and saves Charlatan from being impaled by the rocks below. The two roll over the snow as they land on safe ground. Twilight, due to having her wings injured in the scuffle, falls as well but not before Blaze jumps in and catches her in her arms. Blaze and Twilight land to safety as Knuckles walks up to Charlatan's staff and snaps it in half with his shoe. Thus causes the blizzard to stop.

"Sorry to break the ice, Mumble, but the cold was bothering me anyway." Knuckles remarked.

"Uh, hello? The cold was getting to me as well." Twilight said, walking up to Knuckles.

"Hey! I know you mean well, Twilight, but I lost my mind a few minutes ago. So cut me some slack while I get my head together." Replied Knuckles.

"Perhaps you didn't realize that I'm a PRINCESS and that is no way to talk to one." Twilight retorts.

Knuckles turns his back and huffs. "Well, excuuuuuse me, princess."

Twilight suddenly realizes what Knuckles said before. "Wait! What do you mean you lost your mind?"

"Well..." Knuckles tries to remember.

Blaze walked up to Twilight and told her. "Knuckles was under some kind of spell when that penguin spoke ill about him. When I tried to help him... he turned hostile for no reason."

"Yeah, what she said." Knuckles said.

"What kind of spell?" Twilight asked.

"I've seen it in his eyes." Blaze said. "It was dark magic."

Twilight gasps as she quickly knew what dark magic is. Knuckles then spots Charlatan about to make an escape and rushes towards him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Charlatan pulls out a warp ring and disappears through it as it opened up a portal. Knuckles tried to follow him through but the portal disappears, leaving Knuckles frustrated. "Okay... Just who exactly are these guys?" Knuckles questioned while Blaze, Twilight, Heavy and Bomb regroup. "Are they the ones behind this mysterious amnesia me and Twilight are having?"

"It's not just you and your friend. I cannot remember why I'm even here at all." Blaze said. "I can't even remember what happened?"

"Feels like a nightmare to me." Knuckles said.

Twilight then understands what's happening. "It's worse than that." She said as she walks past Knux and Blaze and turns to them. "It's a nightmare turned reality..." Twilight looks up at the sky to see a spark of dark energy within the clouds. "...caused by dark magic."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in Central City<em>**

Vector and Applejack fight off the Black Arms soldiers. They hold them off well, but more keep swarming.

"You better put that strength of yours into good use soon!" Vector told Applejack as he slams an alien down with his fists.

"Ah told ya! Fer the last time, Ah ain't strong!" Applejack yelled just as she thrusts her hind legs into one of the aliens, sending it flying into a crumbled building. As it destroys the beam holding it in balance, the building topples down and crashes down on the rest of the black aliens, with Applejack tackling Vector into cover. The building impacts the ground, covering the area in dust.

As the dust settles, Applejack and Vector emerged unharmed but covered in dirt. Vector coughed as he got up. "See? I knew you had it in you."

"Ah didn't even know I can actually do that." AJ admits. "What's goin' on?"

"Well, whatever's going on, it seems like our memories aren't gone completely." Vector says. "There's still time if we can-" Vector then lays eyes on a purple glowing jewel.

"If we can what?" AJ asked.

"Look!" Vector pointed out for her. Applejack turns her head to see a purple gemstone that came out of the building.

"What the hay is that?"

Vector walks towards it. "I've heard about these. Maybe they're the reason why this world is distorted."

"What does it do?"

Vector was about to pick the emerald up but just before he can, a filly walks into the scene with a laser gun mounted on her back and shoots a blast beam at Vector. The blast impacts near him and pushes him to the ground. "AHHHH!" He cried out.

Applejack witnesses as Vector landed next to her and gasps. Applejack then watches as the filly picks up the emerald and laughs maniacally. "Stupid ponies..." She laughs again as Applejack just watches as she tries to get a glimpse at her. "Who are you?" AJ demanded at her.

The filly turns to her and reveals her face to her. Upon seeing that face, Applejack's mind starts to tingle with static and groans in pain as a fragment of her memory is hurting her. The brown filly with a red mane and a Brooklyn accent, continues to laugh as Applejack starts cringing in pain from a memory repression. "This is what you get for being a tattletale!" Said Babs Seed as she continues to laugh with dark magic glowing in her eyes.

_**It looks like a bad seed just entered the garden and some trouble is brewing. What's going to happen next?**_

* * *

><p><strong>How Sonic Saved Star Swirl<strong>

_At the time when Star Swirl the Bearded got captured, why did young Sonic save him and how did he knew he was in trouble? The young Sonic the Hedgehog finds himself speeding through the apocalyptic city of Robotropolis. As he races through the dark city undetected, Princess Sally communicates with him via a portable device._

_"Sonic? Are you in?"_

_"In the clear, Sal." Sonic responded as he pushes his back against a wall to avoid getting caught. "Looks like ol' buttnik beefed up security around his Eggdome."_

_"We need to hack into his network servers to see what we can find out about the missing Freedom Fighters." Said Sally. "If we can... we might be able to locate my father as well."_

_"You sure we'll find your father through those files?" Sonic asked._

_"Trust me, I'm sure." She said. "Be careful, Sonic."_

_Sonic puts the device back in his backpack and speeds towards the Eggdome. "Gotta dodge those lights!" Sonic uses his quick reflexes and precision of his movements to avoid the search lights that are beaming from the towers. Sonic succeeds and proceeds into the elevator. The elevator takes him up several stories up to reach the top. Sonic exits the elevator and runs along the walkway and enters the Eggdome. Sonic has infiltrated the Eggdome and spinballs into the next room above him, breaking the vent shaft open. Sonic finds the main supercomputer and pulls out a hacking device. "Let's see what plans you got cookin' up, doc." Sonic inserts the hacking tool into the servers and starts downloading information into it._

_While Sonic waits for the download to be done, a flash of light catches his attention. Sonic turns around and peeks through into the room below him. Sonic leaves the room and speeds down a spiral to get a closer look. "What's happening in there?" Sonic peeks through the hole and gasps as he witnesses in sight, Dr. Robotnik, draining the magic of Star Swirl away. Sonic glares at the laughing Robotnik. "So you want to roboticize horses for your own personal carriage now? Not when I'm still juicin', doc." Suddenly two SWATbots come up behind him. Sonic was fast to react and yelps. "YIKES!"_

_In the next room as Robotnik continued to watch Star Swirl's magic get ripped out of him, the SWATbots get hurled through the wall and crash into Robotnik, tripping him onto the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" Robotnik shouted but then Sonic emerges through the wall with a power ring in hand. He curls into a spinball and flies right into Robotnik's machine, causing it __to shut down and all of the magic that was stolen gets transferred back into Star Swirl, giving him full power again and his cutie mark is still intact. Sonic lands right in front of him and Star Swirl opened his eyes slowly and saw a blue hedgehog. A blue talking hedgehog and he's got an attitude._

_"Don't worry, buddy. The Cavalry has arrived." Sonic said to Star Swirl as he releases him from the table strap._

_Robotnik pushes the SWATbots off him in rage. "HEDGEHOG!"_

_After freeing Star Swirl, Sonic decides to greet Robotnik with his trademark wisecracking. "Yo, Ro-BUTT-nik! Looks like you dozed off on the job again. Some evil ruler you are."_

_Sonic dashes after his SWATbots. "GET HIM! GET THE HEDGEHOG, MY ROBOTS!" Robotnik ordered them._

_"Yeah, listen to your master, dumbots! Come get me!" Sonic taunted as he holds off the robots with his super quick feet. Sonic manages to kick one away from him and trips the other. But they get back up and Sonic decides to dash it. "So long, metalheads! Gotta juice!" Sonic performs his super peel out and dashes away. The robots chase after him and up the spiral to the supercomputer. Sonic yanks out the hacking tool as it downloaded 100% of it's data. Sonic speeds outside only to find himself surrounded by search lights and SWATbots aiming their weapons at him in flying vehicles. Sonic was cornered as he stepped back. He turns his head to see that he's standing on the edge of the walkway. Just before the SWATbots could move in, Sonic falls backwards and plummets down towards the ground and braces himself for impact. Suddenly, Sonic's fast descent stopped as a white magical aura surrounded him and gently places his feet to the ground._

_Sonic was confused at first on how he survived that fall. "What was that all about?" He wondered. "Ah, never mind. Better get this to Sal!" Sonic dashes back to the Freedom Fighters._

_As soon as he left, Star Swirl is revealed to be the one who broke his fall with his magic as he watches, hiding from the horrors of this world. "He must be a very brave one to be living in this world. And that leap he took... He took a leap of faith." Star Swirl says as he returns back to Equestria through a portal. "I can only hope for his future... and mine."_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Off Words<strong>

[Sonic and Rainbow Dash are conversing in the break room while they prepare for their next appearance.]

Sonic: So how many fans are complaining about "Rainbow Rocks"?

Rainbow Dash: Actually... the movie was awesome. Fans said it was so much better than the previous movie. [Dashie sees the sad look on Sonic.] Hey! C'mon! Cheer up!

Sonic: How can I cheer up when nobody appreciates the work I'm doing? I mean, ever since 2006, my fanbase hasn't been the same.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, nobody was pleased when Twilight got wings, remember? They'll get over it. At least I'm looking forward to "Sonic Boom".

Sonic: Thanks. I guess even if my new game doesn't please fans, at least I have someone who can appreciate it.

Rainbow Dash: What is wrong with your fans anyway? Why are they always angry?

Sonic: Beats me. I never bothered to ask.

[Cutting over to a cafe, a bunch of hardcore Sonic fans are ranting about Sonic Boom while their negativity are being absorbed into the Dazzling's gemstones as they sing.]

Adagio Dazzle: Sometimes... I love this fandom.

Aria Blaze: The more hate they show to these games, the better.

Sonata Dusk: I actually like Knuckles' new design.

[Adagio and Aria Blaze glare at Sonata as she smiles nervously and shrugs.]

**People have different opinions I guess. But for me, I'm looking forward to Sonic Boom. I just might not play it because I don't have a Wii U... yet.**

**Sooooo... guess what guys. I am now on FimFiction! Which means I will be posting new content on that site! As well as some new stories.**

**Thank you to those who wanted my stories to be seen by the watchers over at Fimfiction and for the support.**

**My Chaos is Magic DX story is now under development and available on Fimfiction.**

**Also, I have two brand new stories that I have going on. Here are a few titles: "Sonic Warriors" and "My Little Pony: RainBOOM!" Look forward to putting those into work.**

**By the way, sorry for not posting so soon. Been kinda lazy. See ya!**


End file.
